Troubles
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Sg1 est soudain victime de malaises
1. Chapter 1

Aurélia

Fic n° 50

Avril, mai 2005

TROUBLES

Saisons : Saison 8. Jack est général et dirige la base, Sam est colonel. Aucun épisode en particulier. Quelques allusions seulement à des épisodes des saisons précédentes, mais à aucun de la saison 8 et j'ai court-circuité Pete. ( !)

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous.

Rating : Autorisation parentale souhaitable.

Genre : aventure, romance

Résumé : SG1 est soudainement victime de malaises.

Avertissement : Ne cherchez pas d'explications scientifiques logiques dans cette fic ! Il n'y en a pas !

Base de Cheyenne Mountain Avril 2005.

« Etrange cette douleur » pensa le général O'Neill.

C'était une vieille douleur comme il en avait de temps à autre. Un corps plus tout jeune, une vie rude, de nombreuses blessures et de tortures, le résultat d'une vie aventureuse.

Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait bien reçu un coup de couteau dans les reins, au début de leur exploration de la galaxie mais n'en avait pas trop souffert plus tard, du moins pas plus que toutes les autres blessures qu'il avait reçues. Et cela faisait maintenant sept ans.

Il ralentit le pas, le couloir était étroit et il croisait de nombreux officiers qui le gratifiaient d'un salut réglementaire. Il était obligé d'y répondre à chaque fois et s'en serait bien passé, surtout ce matin. Pas normal cette douleur, trop forte. Un tour à l'infirmerie ? Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard ! pensa t-il. Il avait toujours détesté l'infirmerie et depuis qu'il était général il n'y allait pratiquement plus, heureux d'échapper à la corvée.

Dans la salle de briefing il n'y avait personne. Il regarda sa montre, pour une fois qu'il était à l'heure, les autres étaient en retard. Les autres c'était le colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c.

Daniel fit son entrée le nez dans son mouchoir,

-Excusez-moi Jack mais j'ai dû attraper la grippe ! ajouta t-il en se mouchant bruyamment.

-Où sont Carter et Teal'c ? demanda O'Neill.

-Je ne les ai pas vus dit Daniel en éternuant.

Jack s'assit le dos très raide. Au même moment Sam et Teal'c firent leur entrée. Teal'c était pâle comme s'il avait été malade une partie de la nuit, et Sam ne valait guère mieux elle se tenait le bras comme en proie à une vive douleur.

Le regard de Jack fit le tour de la table, il voulut leur demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais quelque chose l'en dissuada, peut être sa propre douleur. Chacun était déjà plongé dans le dossier qui l'attendait. Il commença sans plus attendre le briefing.

-La planète qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui P6C523… Daniel ? dit –t il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Son ami ne semblant pas réagir il appela un peu plus fort :

-Daniel ! Vous allez bien ? demanda t-il en le voyant devenir tout pâle.

-euh ! … oui… je …enfin… P6C523 est une planète désertique, peu peuplée…

Daniel pâlissait et avait du mal à trouver ses mots, il devenait blême de seconde en seconde, et finit par glisser de sa chaise et tomba évanoui sur le sol.

L'équipe médicale arriva immédiatement et Daniel fut installé délicatement sur un brancard. Il n'avait pas repris connaissance.

-Alors Daniel, on se fait remarquer demanda O'Neill un peu plus tard.

Il se tenait au pied du lit du jeune homme l'air désinvolte, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais beaucoup plus soucieux qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? balbutia Daniel.

-Vous avez commencé à parler de P6C523, et vous aviez l'air plutôt mal en point et vous avez glissé de votre fauteuil, dit O'Neill.

-Oui je m'en souviens, mais je m'étais levé en forme ce matin et c'est arrivé tout d'un coup, comme une grosse grippe.

Et il se mit à éternuer violemment à plusieurs reprises. Il reprit après s'être mouché.

-Je suis désolé Jack pour la mission…

-Ne vous tracassez pas Daniel reposez-vous dit Jack en souriant, de toute façon, ce n'était qu'une simple mission d'exploration, il n'y a pas urgence.

-Ah tant mieux dit Daniel en fermant les yeux.

-Bon et si vous laissiez mon malade se reposer dit le docteur Lassiter en entrant dans la chambre.

O'Neill se retourna vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Elle était grande, avec une silhouette athlétique de courts cheveux bruns bouclés et un regard bleu perçant.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Que leur est-il arrivé devriez-vous dire mon général, il n'y a pas que le docteur Jackson qui est malade, le colonel Carter ainsi que Teal'c sont aussi assez mal en point.

-Quoi ? dit-il d'un ton sec. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir averti immédiatement ?

-Ils viennent juste d'arriver à l'infirmerie et je m'en suis occupée tout de suite répliqua le docteur.

O'Neill posa ses deux mains sur le pied du lit de Daniel pour cacher son malaise, la douleur dans ses reins augmentait et en aucun cas il ne voulait montrer son désarroi à ce médecin nouvellement arrivée dans la base.

-Je peux les voir ? ajouta –t il d'un ton bref.

-Ils sont à la radio et je vais les regrouper tous les trois dans la même chambre, ce sera plus pratique.

O'Neill s'impatientait :

-Mais vous pouvez me dire ce qu'ils ont ?

Sandra Lassiter sourit devant l'impatience du général, elle avait été briefée par ses collègues et savait à quoi s'en tenir.

-Quand j'aurais les résultats du labo et des radios, je pourrais vous en dire plus, dit-elle seulement en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit ne lui plut pas, en effet le général O'Neill ne semblait pas en grande forme ce matin.

_Sans doute se faisait-il du souci pour ses amis,_ pensa t-elle.

-Vous allez bien mon général ? demanda t-elle avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

-Oui, ça va grogna t-il , juste de vieilles douleurs.

-N'hésitez pas à venir à l'infirmerie consulter.

_Oui c'est ça, compte là-dessus_ pensa t-il

-Entendu docteur s'entendit-il répondre très poliment.

Au diable les médecins qui ne pensent qu'à vous allonger sur leur table d'examen et à vous examiner sur toutes les coutures !

-Je vous tiens au courant et vous fait appeler dès que j'ai du nouveau ajouta la jeune femme, sachant combien le général était attaché à son ancienne équipe.

Jack quitta l'infirmerie et se rendit dans son bureau quelques étages plus bas. Le sergent Harriman l'attendait déjà avec une pile de papiers à la main. Le général soupira :

-C'est important Walter ?

-J'aurais juste besoin d'une signature, mon général, le reste peut attendre.

-Bien, qu'on ne me dérange pas, dit-il sèchement.

Il s'assit à son bureau avec une certaine difficulté, la douleur ne le quittait plus. Il prit un dossier au hasard, mais n'arrivant pas à fixer son attention, il le reposa rapidement. Quand il voulut se lever une douleur fulgurante traversa son genou droit, celui qui avait été opéré plusieurs fois. Il pouvait à peine poser le pied par terre.

Il se rassit lourdement, le cœur battant, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se passer et qui allait mobiliser toutes les énergies et les forces du SGC, une menace inconnue et terrifiante.

Il appela d'abord l'infirmerie :

-Docteur Lassiter ? comment va SG1 ?

-Vous devriez venir mon général, je pourrais vous expliquer de vive voix.

Il hésitait, il voulait attendre que la douleur de son genou s'estompe.

-Je ne peux pas quitter mon bureau pour le moment, et si vous en veniez au fait Docteur ?

-Comme vous voulez monsieur, dit-elle surprise par le ton sec du général. Daniel Jackson souffre d'une crise d'allergie très importante, avec une forte fièvre. Tea'lc a une très curieuse inflammation de son ancienne poche ventrale et le colonel Carter souffre de son épaule gauche.

O'Neill restait sans réaction.

-Mon général, vous êtes là ?

-Oui, mais je m'étonne que tous soient atteints en même temps de choses aussi différentes.

-Moi aussi, leurs prises de sang sont normales avec les tests demandés, je vais faire des analyses plus poussées. Je pense que dans quelques heures je pourrais en savoir plus.

-Merci docteur, tenez moi au courant, je viendrais à l'infirmerie dès que je pourrais.

Et il raccrocha aussitôt.

Sandra Lassiter resta une seconde à regarder le combiné avant de le reposer, on lui avait dit que le général O'Neill pouvait être très sec, mais à ce point elle n'aurait pas imaginé. Il avait été à peine poli. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna voir ses malades.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la même chambre. Sam ouvrit les yeux, son épaule la faisait moins souffrir, elle se souleva légèrement et vit ses deux compagnons dans des lits voisins. Elle ne se rappelait plus ce qu'elle faisait ici dans ce lit.

-J'ai été blessée ? demanda t-elle à l'infirmière assise près de son lit. Celle-ci se leva aussitôt et sans répondre à la jeune femme, prit le téléphone et dit simplement

-Elle est réveillée.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Sam.

-Le docteur Lassiter arrive tout de suite, elle va tout vous expliquer.

Sam se sentait fiévreuse et son épaule la faisait souffrir.

-Je voudrais voir le général O'Neill, dit-elle en grimaçant. Sa voix se perdit, elle avait dû juste murmurer, car l'infirmière ne lui répondit pas.

-Alors colonel ? comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le docteur Lassiter

Sam ne connaissait pas encore la jeune femme.

-Où est le docteur Bright ? dit-elle.

-Elle est occupée pour l'instant, mais c'est moi qui soigne SG1. De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

Sam reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, et l'enchaînement des évènements lui revenait.

-Je me suis levée en forme ce matin, dit-elle puis soudain j'ai eu une violente douleur à l'épaule, comme un coup de couteau. Nous avions un briefing à 8 heures, je crois même que je suis arrivée un peu en retard. Dès le début du briefing Daniel s'est évanoui. Ensuite je ne me souviens pas, je me suis réveillée dans ce lit.

-En fait vous vous êtes évanouie aussi quelques minutes après le docteur Jackson.

-Pourquoi Tea'lc est-il là aussi ? s'inquiéta t-elle.

-Il a eu aussi un malaise. Mais rassurez-vous, il va mieux maintenant.

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Nous avons ramené quelque chose d'une de nos dernières missions, pensa Sam._

Elle se remémora les dernières planètes qu'ils avaient visitées, mais ne se souvenait d' aucun évènement suspect, ni d'aucun malaise. Les visites médicales avaient confirmé leur parfaite santé à tous les trois.

-Je pourrais voir le général O'Neill ? dit-elle.

-Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone, répondit Sandra, il arrive dès qu'il peut. En attendant reposez vous colonel.

Sam referma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le docteur Lassiter retourna dans son laboratoire, étudier les échantillons de sang des trois malades. Il devait y avoir forcément quelque chose en commun. Sinon pourquoi les membres de SG1 auraient-ils été atteints en même temps ? Elle fit faire des analyses complémentaires aux deux techniciens qu'elle avait à sa disposition dans le labo. Dans un premier temps ils éliminèrent les poisons et les bactéries connues. Pour les virus il faudrait faire une étude plus approfondie.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité de substances nouvelles. Les planètes regorgeaient de minerais non répertoriés ainsi que de nombreux composants chimiques inconnus. L'étendue de la sphère de recherche était infinie. Pourtant l'état des malades était inquiétant il fallait vite trouver un antidote ou un médicament pour les soigner.

Sandra passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Puis elle se plongea dans les archives de l'infirmerie à la recherche de la plus petite anomalie concernant Daniel, Sam et Teal'c. Elle éplucha tous les résultats d' analyse, étudia minutieusement tous les rapports concernant leur blessures ou leur maladie, visionna les scanners et les IRM.

Elle s'interrompit pour aller les voir, leur état était encourageant, Daniel semblait aller beaucoup mieux, il avait moins de fièvre et respirait avec plus de facilité. Sans doute les antihistaminiques à haute dose qu' elle lui avait inoculés.

Sam souffrait aussi beaucoup moins, quant à Teal'c sa poche ventrale ne suintait plus, sa fièvre aussi avait baissé.

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau réunis dans la salle de briefing avec le général O'Neill et Sandra Lassiter.

Tous avaient une petite mine, ils semblaient relever d'une longue maladie et leurs forces n'étaient pas encore revenues.

Jack avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher la souffrance de son dos et de ses genoux, mais il avait réussi à donner le change, l'infirmerie étant débordée, par les trois malades de SG1 et par une équipe revenue sous le tir de jaffas. Tout le monde était très occupé, et personne ne s' était aperçu de l'état du général, et il s'était bien gardé d'en parler.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Sam, elle était encore très pâle. Son cœur se serra, il s'inquiétait pour elle, pour eux tous. Mais elle c'était différent, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras s'il avait pu…

-Alors Docteur ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? dit-il.

-Nous cherchons toujours mon général, mais je pense qu'il y a moins d'urgence maintenant que SG1 va mieux.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous dit le général sèchement. Il s'est passé un évènement grave durant les dernières missions de SG1, vous devez continuer à chercher.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'arrêtais mon général, mais en ce moment l'infirmerie est pleine de blessés et nous avons moins de temps. Mais dès que nous avons un moment nous continuons, je vous assure ajouta t-elle devant le regard septique d'O'Neill.

-Très bien docteur.

-Je pense être suffisamment solide pour donner un coup de mains dit Daniel. En reprenant nos dernières missions sur quelques semaines je pense qu'on devrait trouver quelque chose.

-Je suis d'accord avec Daniel dit Sam.

Et se tournant vers le docteur Lassiter elle lui demanda quel était le plus long temps d'incubation existant pour une maladie.

-Il n'y a pas de limite hélas, répondit Sandra. Certaines maladies se déclarent en quelques heures, d'autres en quelques années.

-Des années ! s'exclama Daniel et moi qui pensais remonter juste d'un mois ou deux. C'est un travail de titan s'il faut reprendre toutes nos missions depuis le début.

-Je ne pense pas dit Sam, simplement depuis cette année, cela suffira.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Daniel.

-Simplement parce que nous trois seulement avons été malades Daniel Jackson répondit Teal'c. Le général O'Neill n'est pas concerné, puisqu'il n'a rien eu.

-Vous avez raison Teal'c, dit Sam avec soulagement, cela rétrécit un peu le champ de nos investigations.

A ce moment là Jack ressentit un étrange malaise, et les douleurs qu'il avait eu le même jour que la maladie de ses amis ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas atteint lui aussi ?

Impossible se dit-il, il n'avait pas eu de fièvre, il ne s'était pas évanoui, juste des douleurs inhabituelles qui n'étaient pas réapparu depuis. Certainement une coïncidence.

-Les missions sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre dit Jack. Tous les trois vous travaillerez à ce phénomène étrange, et tant que vous ne serez pas rétablis complètement vous resterez à la base sous la surveillance du docteur Lassiter.

Planète Yucatan, février 2000

Les soleils se levaient sur la plaine du Morab. Le premier était un petit soleil qui dispensait une faible lueur jaune sur la végétation profuse , une clarté légère annonciatrice de la lumière éclatante qui se lèverait quelques minutes plus tard, quand l'astre puissant émergerait des limbes de la pénombre.

Un spectacle dont ne se lassait jamais Itzamna, le dieu maya de cette contrée.

Dès que la lumière vive eut atteint son apogée, le dieu rentra dans son palais. Il n'attendit pas le lever du troisième soleil qui transformerait la contrée en un brasier brûlant jusqu'à une heure avancée.

Le palais était une immense construction de marbre blanc, dont la fraîcheur des pièces était entretenue soigneusement par des murs épais et des tentures multicolores qui empêchaient la lumière éblouissante et brûlante de pénétrer.

La chambre était immense, peu meublée, un grand lit en occupait le centre, et le long des murs quelques coffres remplis d'ouvrages scientifique, des livres d'astronomie et de médecine surtout. Itzamna s'assit à sa table de travail, recouverte de cartes, de parchemins et de tablettes.

La planète Yutacan n'était pas la seule possession du dieu, il en possédait plusieurs dans le même système solaire, et grâce à la porte des étoiles il avait entrepris de prospecter les autres planètes. Sur l'une d'elle il avait trouvé une abondante mine de naquadah, ce qui l'avait fortement réjoui, car Yutacan n'en possédait pas. Il tenait à cette planète car c'est là qu'il avait toujours vécu vénéré de son peuple, et s'adonnant à son passe temps favori, l'astronomie, l'astrologie, et toutes sortes de sciences. Le naquadah il l'avait trouvé pendant longtemps sur Tegucigalpa, une planète voisine qui en avait été bien pourvue. Il avait obligé la population à travailler dans les mines à ciel ouvert. Mais au bout de trois siècles le filon s'était épuisé. Il avait parcouru la galaxie par le réseau de porte pour trouver de nouvelles sources d'approvisionnement et il y avait soixante dix ans environ il avait trouvé une planète possédant un filon extrêmement riche dont il avait commencé l'extraction immédiatement.

La population de Yucatan était essentiellement paysanne. Ils vivaient de la cueillette et de la chasse, et se contentaient de peu. Itzamna ne s'occupait pas beaucoup des habitants de Morab. Ils ne l'intéressaient que dans la mesure où ils pouvaient le servir. Le palais était entretenu par des gens pris dans la population, esclaves qui le vénéraient et lui rendaient hommage.

La porte des étoiles située à une courte distance du palais n'était pas gardée. Le roi en effet ne montrait pas ses jaffas aux visiteurs potentiels. Il préférait les laisser venir jusqu'au palais, et ensuite les piéger, et les utiliser selon ses besoins.

En passant devant son miroir, Itzamna jeta un coup d'œil et s'arrêta satisfait de l'image que lui renvoyait la glace. Il était jeune, de taille moyenne, avec un corps endurci par l'exercice physique et la pratique des armes. Son visage était brun, ses cheveux noirs courts et ondulés. Il avait un regard de braise qui ne laissait pas indifférentes les femmes de son entourage.

Dans ses explorations de la galaxie, il avait été confronté à d'autres goa'ulds plus puissants que lui, et qui convoitaient les même terres riches de ce si précieux et rare minerai qu'était le naquadah. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était frotté à Apophis et avait été vaincu par lui. Il avait perdu son armée et avait mis plusieurs années à la reconstituer, puis il avait trouvé Bastet sur sa route, Morrigan, Olokum, ainsi que Baal. Il sortit tour à tour vainqueur ou vaincu de ces confrontations, mais toujours persuadé qu'il pourrait un jour les battre tous s'il s'en donnait les moyens.

Au cours de ces voyages il entendit pour la première fois parler de la Tauri et de ces étranges guerriers, deux hommes, une femme et un traître jaffa. Le récit de leurs exploits faisait grand bruit, amplifié sans doute et déformé par les différents narrateurs qu'il rencontraient et qui ne pouvaient sans doute s'empêcher d'en rajouter un peu. C'est ainsi qu'on racontait qu'ils avaient tué Apophis, Sokar, Herru'ur et d'autres encore. Des légendes ridicules pensait-il. Comment de faibles humains pourraient –il tuer des dieux ? c'était impensable ! Qu'une telle fable puisse circuler le mettait dans une colère noire ! Si un jour il les rencontrait, il leur ferait ravaler leur superbe et creuser à mains nues dans ses mines.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain avril 2005

Depuis quelques jours SG1 travaillaient dans le bureau de Daniel. Ils se partageaient le travail et épluchaient consciencieusement tous les rapports de mission depuis plus de six mois. Cela représentait environ une cinquantaine de missions , deux par semaine en moyenne.

-J'ai quelque chose là dit Daniel. Sur P8C876, nous avons été en contact avec une population qui venaient de connaître une épidémie.

-Je m'en souviens répondit Sam. C'était une sorte de grippe, les gens avaient de la fièvre et toussaient.

-Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que nous avons eu colonel Carter dit Teal'c.

-C'est vrai qu'à part la fièvre que nous avons eu tous les trois, nos symptômes étaient très différents, dit Sam.

Elle se releva et s'étira.

-Et si on arrêtait là pour ce soir dit Daniel, je ne vois plus rien.

-On va au mess manger un morceau ? proposa Teal'c

-C'est d'accord pour moi dit Daniel.

-Moi aussi répliqua Sam, j'ai faim et n'ai rien avalé depuis de matin. Quelqu'un a vu le général O'Neill ? ajouta t–elle.

-Pas depuis ce matin répondit Daniel.

-Moi je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui dit Teal'c. Mais il est tard, il est peut être rentré.

-Il ne serait pas rentré sans passer nous voir dit Sam avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix, cela ne lui ressemble pas, surtout en ce moment !

-En effet dit Teal'c vous avez raison colonel.

Sam prit le téléphone et appela le sergent Harriman.

-Sergent, le général O'Neill est –il encore dans son bureau ?

-Non, mon colonel, il est parti depuis une demi heure.

-Il est rentré chez lui ?

-Je ne crois pas, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il devait quitter la base, je pense qu'il doit être dans ses quartiers.

-Merci sergent, et bonsoir.

-Bonsoir mon colonel, dit Harriman.

-Il doit se reposer dit Daniel, ses journées sont longues.

-Oui, je sais insista Sam, mais ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas venu dans votre bureau de la soirée.

Daniel sourit, dès qu'il était question de Jack, Sam était inquiète. C'était vrai qu'elle se tourmentait, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Une journée sans lui, et elle avait le moral en berne, un simple sourire de son général et elle reprenait courage.

Daniel sachant cela lui proposa d'aller frapper à la porte de Jack.

-S'il dort et qu'on le réveille, il va être furieux, dit-elle.

Tout en parlant ils arrivèrent devant la porte des quartiers de Jack. Il avait gardé les mêmes quartiers, bien qu'il aurait pu en tant que général prétendre à quelque chose de plus grand.

Daniel frappa et appela doucement, puis plus fort

-Jack ! Jack vous êtes là ?

Le silence lui répondit.

Machinalement Sam tourna la poignée, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, elle jeta un regard surpris à ses amis.

-Entrons dit Daniel, ce n'est pas normal.

Dans la chambre la lumière était allumée, il se figea sur le pas de la porte. Le général O'Neill était étendu de tout son long sur le sol.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain octobre 2004

-Vous m'écoutez Jack ? dit Daniel en s'interrompant au milieu de son exposé.

-Oui, oui, Daniel, j'écoute, dit O'Neill d'un air distrait tout en continuant à griffonner sur sa feuille.

Depuis un quart d'heure Daniel parlait de la planète Tegucigalpa, en long, en large et en travers. Le climat, la population, le Goa'uld Itzamna. Sam était suspendue à ses lèvres et commença à son tour son exposé, qu'elle fit assez bref sur les mines de naquadah de l'endroit.

-Mines qui me semblent assez importantes dit-elle, mais elles ne sont pas situées près de la porte mais à environ deux kilomètres.

-La porte n'a pas l'air gardée dit Jack, les images du MALP ne le montrent pas.

-Cela est déjà arrivé mon général, les gardes ne sont pas forcément en permanence.

-On va vérifier Carter, allons voir si la sonde émet toujours quelque chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle et Sam introduisit les coordonnées de la planète Tegucigalpa.

Le MALP envoya les mêmes images. Ils firent faire à la camera un angle de 360 degrés, tout avait l'air calme.

Ils retournèrent en salle de briefing.

-Daniel, je vais vous demander de faire court, mais ce Itza… machin, il est très puissant ?

Daniel prit un air outré :

-Je savais bien que vous n'aviez rien écouté ! dit-il

Le regard de Jack le dissuada d'enfoncer le clou.

-Hum… dit-il en se grattant la gorge. Itzamna était une importante divinité du panthéon maya. Il était le fils d'Hunab, le créateur et on le représentait …

-Daniel !

-Ok Jack. Itzamna est le dieu qui a inventé l'écriture, les livres les cérémonies religieuses. Il enseignait la médecine aux guérisseurs. On lui offrait des sacrifices, souvent humains.

-Donc un Goa'uld très dangereux.

-Oui !

-J'aime la brièveté de votre réponse Daniel. Donc on annule cette mission, ça ne vaut pas la peine de risquer sa vie pour un peu de naquadah.

C'est à ce moment là que Sam leva son regard sur Jack, comme à chaque fois il sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu.

-Non, Carter !

-Mais je n'ai rien dit mon général répondit-elle en souriant.

-Je sais ce que vous alliez dire ! C'est trop dangereux.

-Permission de parler mon général ? dit-elle gravement.

-Je vous écoute.

Elle rassembla les notes qu'elle avait devant elle.

-Il y a autre chose que le MALP a indiqué. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'analyser toutes les données, mais il semblerait que ce naquadah soit un peu différent de celui des autres planètes que nous avons rencontrées. Il parait être plus dense et sa puissance pourrait être intéressante pour les réacteurs des vaisseaux que allons construire.

Jack était intéressé :

-Plus puissant comment ?

-Justement la sonde ne peut pas nous donner de renseignements aussi précis, il faudrait pouvoir prendre un échantillon et l'analyser.

-Bien je vais réfléchir, si cela vaut la peine de prendre quelques risques.

-Mais mon général …

-Colonel, j'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir, dit Jack d'un ton sec.

-A vos ordres dit Sam en se raidissant.

Il se retira ensuite très vite dans son bureau.

Une heure plus tard il réunit à nouveau SG1.

-C'est d'accord vous partez pour Tegucigalpa à 14 heures, dit-il

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Jack ? Il y a du nouveau ? demanda Daniel.

-Oui, en effet, les ordres viennent de beaucoup plus haut et je n'ai pas le choix répondit Jack sèchement. Quand il s'agit d'augmenter la puissance des réacteurs et des bombes il faut savoir prendre quelques risques.

-Tout va bien se passer mon général dit Sam. Le temps de faire l'aller et retour depuis la porte, de prendre un petit échantillon et nous serons rentrés pour le dîner !

Ils se rendirent en salle d'embarquement, et tandis que les chevrons s'enclenchaient ponctués par la voix du sergent, Jack leur souhaita bonne chance et ils disparurent dans le vortex.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain avril 2005

Jack se réveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie. il voulut se lever mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha.

-Ne bougez pas mon général.

-Que c'est-il passé ? demanda t-il

-On vous a trouvé évanoui chez vous, nous sommes à l'infirmerie.

-Je vois bien qu'on est à l'infirmerie, dit il agacé, je vais bien c'est juste un mal de dos.

Le jeune femme ne s'offusqua pas du ton brusque du général, celui-ci avait l'air très mal en point malgré ce qu'il venait de dire.

-On ne s'évanouit pas pour un mal de dos, mon général dit la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas anodin un évanouissement. Non ! ajouta t'elle d'un air faussement fâché, vous n'échapperez pas à un examen complet.

O'Neill poussa un soupir, se rallongea et trouva qu'on en faisait beaucoup pour un simple évanouissement. Il avait mal dans le dos et alors ? ce n'était pas la première fois, ni sûrement pas la dernière. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait quitté le terrain. Avoir continuellement mal, aurait pu l'amener à être moins vigilant et mettre son équipe en danger. Et cela il ne l'aurait voulu en aucun cas. Bien que le terrain lui manquât il avait été suffisamment raisonnable pour savoir s'arrêter à temps.

Sandra Lassiter passa un long moment au chevet de Jack au grand dam de celui-ci. Elle lui fit passer des radios de ses genoux et de son dos, et un scanner révéla de nombreuses lésions des tissus au niveau du bassin, rien de très grave cependant, juste quelque chose d'ennuyeux et de douloureux pour le patient. Elle passa plus d'une heure à faire des comparaisons entre les divers examens. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à part cette douleur omniprésente. Pas de fièvre, pas d'œdème.

-Je ne vois rien de plus par rapport à vos anciennes radios dit-elle en revenant vers O'Neill qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de rester au lit.

-Alors je peux me lever ?

-Rien ne s'y oppose général O'Neill. Cependant reposez-vous un peu plus, je vous trouve fatigué.

-Non, non, ça va , enfin un peu dit-il en voyant le regard sceptique de Sandra.

-Bien, dit-elle revenez me voir demain si vous souffrez toujours, en attendant avalez ceci dit-elle en lui donnant une gélule.

-C'est quoi ? demanda t-il méfiant. Il ne voulait pas d'un médicament qui l'abrutisse, souhaitant garder son esprit clair tant que l'on aurait pas résolu le problème de cette mystérieuse maladie dont avait été atteint ses amis.

-Un calmant.

-Ça fait dormir ?

-Comme tout bon antalgique dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Alors je n'en veux pas, dit-il en se levant. Il commença à se rhabiller en tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

-Mon général, si vous ne prenez pas ce médicament, je vais vous voir revenir avant la fin de la journée.

-Vous pariez dit-il ? le plus sérieusement du monde en se retournant,

Sandra avait entendu parler des paris, de SG1, ils pariaient sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elle sourit :

-Ce ne serait pas juste mon général, vous êtes sûr de perdre !

-Comment cela ? dit-il en prenant un air étonné. En fait c'est vous qui avez peur de perdre ! c'est ça la vérité !

-D'accord, j'accepte votre pari. Dix dollars ?

-Pari tenu dit Jack en sortant de l'infirmerie. Il s'éloigna à petits pas en songeant que si la douleur de son dos continuait avec cette force, il pouvait dire d'ores et déjà dire adieu à ses dix dollars.

Planète inconnue, octobre 2004.

Un premier soleil pâle se leva recouvrant le site de la mine d'une lumière blafarde. Au loin quelques arbres se profilaient, noirs et sombres sur la ligne d'horizon.

Un gouffre gigantesque comme une blessure béante de la terre, telle se présentait la mine de naquadah d'Itzamna. Des escaliers de bois descendaient profondément dans les entrailles à vif, où de longues coulées grises de minerai tranchaient sur le rouge naturel du sol.

Une corne retentit et quelques instants plus tard des colonnes de prisonniers, telle des centaines de fourmis, apparurent. Ils se déplaçaient lentement au rythme du balancement de leurs chaînes sous les hurlement des gardiens qui les accompagnaient.

Comme les mineurs atteignaient les escaliers, un deuxième soleil se leva majestueux, énorme, juste au dessus de la mine et il éclairait le jour d'une lueur orange et chaude.

Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à apparaître sur les fronts penchés des prisonniers qui débutaient leur interminable journée de travail. Des heures durant il leur faudrait creuser à mains nues la roche pour en extraire le précieux minerai qui serait ensuite purifié afin d'être utilisé pour les vaisseaux et la vie quotidienne du dieu.

Quelques minutes plus tard un troisième soleil se leva rendant l'air étouffant et irrespirable, un air saturé de particules de minerai et de poussières rouges qui collait aux corps et brûlait les poumons.

Les mains de la jeune femme étaient à vif, des plaies qui ne se refermaient pas et qui n'étaient pas soignées. Elle avait enroulé ses doigts avec des chiffons pour essayer de les protéger, mais en vain. La sueur coulait sur son visage poussiéreux laissant des traces sales sur ses joues, qu'elle essuyait machinalement du revers de la main. Ses deux compagnons étaient dans le même état qu'elle. Le plus grand supportait tout de même mieux ce traitement infernal que l'autre homme, plus jeune mais moins fort physiquement. Ils étaient tous les trois penchés, le dos courbé vers la terre, les mains plongés dans le minerai, se demandant par quels moyens ils allaient pouvoir se sortir de cet enfer.

-Je n'en peux plus murmura le jeune homme. Il tomba à genoux, pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Le creusement du minerai demandait un effort important et la chaleur rendait ce travail extrêmement pénible.

-Faites attention Daniel dit Sam, les gardiens arrivent, relevez vous.

Par un effort surhumain il se remit debout, mais ne put éviter le coup de fouet qui s'abattit sur son dos le faisant gémir de douleur.

Il se remit péniblement au travail, Sam le regardait avec inquiétude, il était sur le point de lâcher.

-Daniel ! il faut tenir encore un peu.

Il lui jeta un pauvre regard et la remercia d'un signe de tête. Oui, pour elle il tiendrait. Elle ne se plaignait jamais malgré ses mains en sang.

Chaque travailleur déposait le minerai extrait dans un chariot en métal posé à ses pieds et le soir chaque chariot était pesé, et gare à qui ne remplissait pas son quota. Ce serait le fouet et le cachot. Un trou immonde brûlant le jour et glacé la nuit où le malheureux resterait sans manger ni boire pendant deux jours. A ce régime là les prisonniers ne faisaient pas long feu, mais la main d'œuvre d'Itzamna était inépuisable. Il y avait toujours des aventuriers inconscients qui venaient se jeter dans ses pièges. « C'est exactement ce que nous avons fait » pensa Sam. Elle s'en voulait toujours de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle ils s'étaient faits piéger. Aussitôt passés la porte, ils avaient avancé en terrain découvert sans se méfier, mais n'avaient pu éviter la horde de jaffas dissimulée derrière des rochers quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Maintenant cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils étaient là et Sam savait qu'à ce rythme là leur fin était proche. Il fallait absolument tenter quelque chose dans les jours suivants.

Teal'c se rapprocha un peu de Daniel et de Sam et redoublant d'efforts il remplit un peu leur chariot. Mais même avec cette aide ce serait dur d'arriver au bout de la journée et de faire ce qui était exigé par les gardes.

Vers le milieu du jour, ils auraient droit à un ragoût infâme et pas assez nourrissant pour soutenir un tel effort, et le soir ils auraient juste un quignon de pain et un peu d'eau.

La corne sonna la fin du jour infernal. La nuit était presque tombée et la fraîcheur s'abattit brusquement sur le désert, faisant frissonner les prisonniers vêtus de haillons. On leur remit les chaînes et ils s'éloignèrent de la fosse en longues files marchant lourdement, harassés et fourbus. Certains tombaient en chemin, ils étaient aussitôt relevés par leurs compagnons de misère. Ceux qui ne se relevaient pas étaient aussitôt tués par les gardes.

Ils atteignirent enfin leur baraquement qui était situé à quelques centaines de mètres de la mine. Là ils tombèrent lourdement sur leur grabat mais s'efforcèrent de rester éveillés. C'était le seul moment de la journée où ils avaient un peu de liberté, ils pouvaient circuler dans la pièce où on les avait enfermés avec une dizaines d'autres esclaves.

Personne ne faisait attention à Sam, Daniel et Teal'c. Chacun était préoccupé de sa propre survie, boire, manger, dormir, reprendre des forces, ne pas être tué.

Ils avaient un peu d'eau à leur disposition. Ils commencèrent à boire, par petites gorgées pour mieux se réhydrater. Dans le reste d'eau ils humectèrent un chiffon pour soigner les doigts de Sam et de Daniel qui étaient dans un piteux état.

Depuis le début de leur captivité ils cherchaient un moyen de s'échapper mais ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à tromper la surveillance de leurs gardiens omniprésents.

-Il faut absolument qu'on sorte d'ici dit Daniel, je ne tiendrais pas un jour de plus.

Il se tenait assis par terre sur sa paillasse le dos appuyé au mur et respirait la bouche grande ouverte comme pour essayer de profiter au maximum d'un air non saturé de poussière.

-Moi aussi, je suis épuisée dit Sam. Merci Teal'c pour votre aide, sans vous nous n'aurions pas eu notre quota et nous aurions été bons pour la punition.

-Comment allons-nous faire ? vous avez une idée Sam ? demanda Daniel.

-Dans trois jours nous pourrons nous évader, c'est ce jour là que les gardes livrent le naquadah. Ils passent la porte avec leur chargement et se rendent sans doute sur la planète du dieu. Ils restent absents quelques heures et cela se passe toujours de nuit. Seuls deux ou trois gardes restent pour surveiller le camp. C'est notre seule chance. Nous ne tiendrons pas un mois de plus.

-Ça ne va pas être facile, la porte est fermée par des chaînes et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse compter sur les autres dit Daniel en montrant les autres prisonniers.

-On devrait peut être leur parler, à huit on serait plus forts, dit Teal'c.

-De toute façon, on peut rien faire sans eux, s'ils nous voient partir ils risquent de nous dénoncer.

-Allons leur parler dit Sam.

Ils s'approchèrent des autres prisonniers, il y avait trois femmes et deux hommes. Deux des femmes étaient mourantes, elles ne reprendraient pas le travail le lendemain, et seraient aussitôt tuées par les gardes. La troisième femme voulait partir avec eux. Les hommes étaient d'accord pour tenter leur chance.

-En attendant dit Sam il faut absolument tenir le coup pendant ces trois jours.

-Je vous aiderais dit Teal'c.

Le lendemain les deux femmes étaient mortes.

Après trois jours d'enfer supplémentaires, ils étaient prêts. De retour dans leur baraquement ils mirent au point les derniers détails de leur stratégie.

Le silence régnait sur la planète, c'était l'heure avant l'aube où tout fait sommeil, les hommes comme les animaux.

La porte était fermée par un cadenas, mais en unissant leur force ils en vinrent à bout assez facilement. Elle s'ouvrit sans bruit. Ils sortirent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte des étoiles située à deux kilomètre environ du site de la mine. Telles des ombres furtives ils se glissèrent entre les baraquements et prirent la direction opposée à la mine.

Ils marchèrent quelque minutes sans parler, lentement, et le cœur battant, car la nuit était noire et profonde et le chemin qu'ils empruntaient était difficile et rocailleux. Avancer un pied, puis un autre, chaque pas était une victoire qui les rapprochait un peu plus de la liberté. Ils arrivèrent en vue du shapaï comme l'aube se levait. La porte n'était pas surveillée. Elle se dressait sur un terre plain au milieu de rochers et d'arbres rabougris. Il fallait faire vite avant le retour des gardes.

-Daniel, entrez les coordonnées, cria Sam, j'entends du bruit dit-elle en se retournant. Un nuage de poussière venant de la mine se dirigeait vers eux.

-Trop tard dit Daniel en voyant un chevron s'enclencher !

-Vite, hurla Sam, on peut les prendre de vitesse s'ils ne se méfient pas.

Daniel composa très vite le code d'une planète amie et se jetèrent dans le vortex. Il était temps, des hurlement provenant du camp retentirent, leur évasion venait d'être découverte.

Leur atterrissage fut brutal, ils déboulèrent au bas des marches devant la porte. Ils étaient meurtris, assoiffés, affamés, affaiblis, mais libres et vivants.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain octobre 2004

Jack faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il était très inquiet SG1 aurait dû être rentré depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Il était minuit passé et il était incapable d'aller se coucher. Un retard était toujours angoissant, c'était le signe qu'ils avaient eu des ennuis. Ce qui le minait c'était son impuissance, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le MALP n'avait donné que des vues identiques, une planète désertique, pas de jaffas ni d'habitants à proximité immédiate de la porte.

-Allez dormir Harriman dit-il au sergent qui était resté dans la salle de contrôle.

-Vous êtes sûr mon général ?

-Oui, allez-y. Bonne nuit sergent.

Après un salut le sergent Harriman quitta la salle et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. A trois heures du matin, Jack décida d'aller s'allonger, il ne pouvait plus rien faire et il fallait attendre demain et peut être envoyer une expédition de secours.

L'expédition composée de SG16 et de SG17 revint bredouille quelques heures plus tard. Tegucigalpa était déserte, il y avait bien une mine de naquadah près de la porte mais elle n' était plus exploitée depuis un certain temps. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie sur cette planète. Le colonel Reynolds avait conclu que SG1 avait été transféré sur une autre planète ou sur un vaisseau spatial.

Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Jack s'accorda deux jours avant de les déclarer disparus en mission. Il essaya de contacter leurs alliés. Mais ceux –ci étaient devenus faibles ou inexistants. La Tok'ra, les Asgards, les Tollans, il ne fallait plus compter sur eux. Restaient les Nox.

Il fit appel à eux mais obtint une réponse évasive. Les Nox étaient pacifiques et visiblement ne voulaient pas se lancer dans une expédition qui aurait pu les obliger à mener une guerre qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas.

Jack n'avait pratiquement pas dormi depuis la disparition de ses amis. Il était assis à son bureau, il avait tout tenté.

Voilà ! c'était arrivé ! ce qu'il redoutait le plus en voyant ses amis franchir sans lui la porte des étoiles. Qu'ils ne reviennent jamais.

La mort dans l'âme il avait dû se résoudre à les déclarer disparus. Mais au fond de lui-même il se refusait à croire à leur mort. Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'ils ne rentraient pas, mais jamais depuis qu'il commandait le SGC. Il comprenait maintenant les sueurs froides qu'ils donnaient à Hammond autrefois.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent éprouvantes pour l'entourage de Jack. Il était fermé plus que jamais, passait des heures seul dans son bureau, ne voulait voir personne, accomplissait son travail par habitude, mais explosait à la moindre contrariété. C'était devenu trop dur, et combien de fois la tentation de tout envoyé balader l'étreignit-il ? il ne le savait même pas lui-même. Harriman faisait de petites tentatives pour lui parler, mais il ne répondait pas ou par monosyllabe, si bien que le sergent s'éloignait en soupirant ne sachant plus quoi faire pour son général.

Les missions continuaient, il le fallait, le programme de la porte était trop coûteux, et Jack était souvent en butte à une administration tatillonne. Il pestait, rageait, mais cela ne le soulageait nullement. Tout dans cette base le ramenait à elle, sa place au mess, son vestiaire, son labo, la salle de briefing, la salle de contrôle, elle était partout où il allait, il entendait sa voix et croyait souvent la reconnaître dans une silhouette furtive au détour d'un couloir. Il se dit qu'il perdait la tête, mais se refusait à en parler à quiconque, encore moins à un psy.

Daniel et Teal'c lui manquaient aussi, mais elle c'était différent, c'était beaucoup plus qu'une amie. Maintenant qu'elle avait disparu il pouvait bien se l'avouer qu'elle comptait beaucoup plus pour lui que ce n'était censé le faire.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte, dit le sergent tandis que les alarmes retentissaient dans toute la base.

-On a un code ? demanda O'Neill plein d'espoir

-Non mon général.

-Fermez l'iris dit-il sèchement.

Il se tenait debout devant la vitre. Et si c'était eux ? pensa t-il. Il n'y avait pas eu d'alertes depuis leur départ. Mais comment savoir ?

Au bout de quelques instants le vortex se déconnecta et le silence retomba sur la base.

-Sergent dit O'Neill avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal, des fluctuations ou un truc de ce genre ? Qui a ouvert le vortex vers la terre ?

Le sergent Benson se mit immédiatement au travail. Quelques minutes plus tard il fit avertir le général qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

-Il s'agit d'une fluctuation caractéristique correspondant à une technique de reconnaissance que nous avons donné aux habitants de P9J786.

-les Anténiens ?

-En effet monsieur, SG1 avait établi des relations diplomatiques avec ce peuple il y a deux ans et…

-Je sais tout ça sergent, j'y étais. Mais si le vortex s'ouvre à nouveau pouvez-vous identifier cette fluctuation immédiatement ?

-Sans problème monsieur, maintenant que je l'ai vue une fois.

-Alors attendons qu'ils rappellent.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, les alarmes se mirent à mugir et les chevrons s'enclenchèrent rapidement.

-Sergent ? demanda O'Neill

-La même fluctuation mon général

-Ouvrez l'iris dit Jack le cœur battant à tout rompre.

L'ouvris s'ouvrit dans un bruit de ferraille caractéristique. Un objet roula sur le sol, c'était une feuille roulée en boule

-Fermez l'iris dit O'Neill en prenant le papier sur lequel étaient écrits ces quelques mots « c'est nous ».

Il redescendit la passerelle lentement, il reconnaissait l'écriture de Daniel. C'était eux.

-Envoyez un MALP sur P9J786 dit-il seulement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard SG1 franchissaient le vortex. Ils avaient une mine effroyable, étaient en sang, les vêtements salis et déchirés.

Le regard de Sam accrocha celui de Jack,il put y lire un immense soulagement d'être enfin rentrée au bercail, mais avant qu'elle n' ait pu dire le moindre mot elle s'écroula dans ses bras. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir en s'apercevant qu'il tenait contre lui un corps inerte. Ils furent pris en charge aussitôt par le docteur Brigth et deux infirmiers. Jack posa doucement Sam sur un brancard, elle revenait à elle,

-Mon général… mais elle n'avait plus de forces

-Ne dites rien Carter, on va s'occuper de vous.

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Base de Cheyenne Mountain avril 2005 

Jack voulut se lever mais la douleur de son dos le cloua au fond de son fauteuil. Il regrettait le calmant du docteur Lassiter. Il se souvint du pari et sourit intérieurement. Il était en passe de le perdre son pari. Dix dollars ! Sa fierté ravalée, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie après être resté un moment sans bouger, le temps que la douleur reflue.

-Général ! dit Sandra inquiète en le voyant marcher en grimaçant.

-Tenez docteur, vous avez gagné dit-il en lui donnant un billet.

Et il s'allongea sur un lit en soupirant.

Sandra sourit :

-Croyez bien que j'aurai préféré perdre, mais je ne suis pas étonnée de votre retour à l'infirmerie. Je vais vous faire passer un IRM pour en savoir un peu plus.

Une heure plus tard elle était de retour. Un pli soucieux barrait son front.

-Vos résultats ne sont pas très bons mon général.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

-Vous souffrez d'une importante inflammation des tissus cicatriciels, ce que le scanner et les radios ne montraient pas.

-En clair ?

-C'est comme si vos anciennes blessures se rouvraient. Au niveau des reins où vous avez la marque de plusieurs coups de couteau, de vos genoux également, le droit surtout.

-C'est dû à quoi ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il faut que je fasse des examens plus approfondis, cela peut être du à un virus, une bactérie ou autre chose de totalement inconnu.

-Cela a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à Daniel à Teal'c et au colonel Carter ?

-Je ne pense pas. D'ailleurs pour l'instant on a pas trouvé encore de liens entre les affections très différentes des membres de SG1.

-Vous me donnez quelque chose contre la douleur dit-il en grimaçant. Je déguste là !

-Tout de suite mon général. Je vais vous faire une piqûre et je souhaiterais que vous passiez la nuit à l'infirmerie.

-C'est indispensable ?

-Quoi ? la piqûre ?

-les deux.

-Tout à fait, c'est le moyen le plus rapide de vous soulager. Quant à la nuit à l'infirmerie, j'y tiens beaucoup. Je serais sûre que vous vous reposez. Et ce n'est pas négociable dit-elle en voyant O'Neill ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

-Je suis le commandant de cette base dit-il et….

-Ici, vous êtes mon patient ! le coupa t-elle, sans se laisser influencer par le regard furieux du général. Je peux vous commander, et vous le savez très bien, général O'Neill. Je vous en prie, je suis sérieuse, vous avez besoin de repos.

Il hocha la tête, acceptant l'inévitable. Sandra lui fit une piqûre qui le plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Daniel, Sam et Teal'c passaient leur journées dans le labo du jeune archéologue. Ils continuaient à éplucher tous leurs rapports de mission.

-Et notre emprisonnement dans les mines de naquadah ? on aurait pas pu attraper quelque chose dit Teal'c.

-J'y avais déjà pensé, mais on a mangé la même nourriture et but la même eau que les prisonniers dit Daniel. Je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu être empoisonné, et puis c'était à l'automne dernier.

-Il faut cependant creuser cette piste dit Sam, je pense que Teal'c a raison. Il faut en parler au général O'Neill.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils retrouvèrent Jack dans la salle de briefing.

-Nous avons une petite piste mon général, notre emprisonnement sur la planète d'Itzamna. Nous sommes restés trois semaines, dit Sam, c'était amplement suffisant pour nous faire avaler quelque chose à notre insu.

Sandra Lassiter qui avait été invitée à participer au briefing prit la parole.

-J'ai le dossier de vos examens faits à votre retour, à part un état physique lamentable, le docteur Bright qui vous avait examinés à l'époque n'a rien noté dans ce sens. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

-Non hélas, dit Daniel, et nous étions dans un tel état de fatigue et d'abrutissement qu'on aurait pu faire n'importe quoi sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

-Et vous colonel Carter demanda Sandra ?

-Je suis comme Daniel. Nous n'avions qu'un seul but survivre, cela annihilait tout le reste.

-Je suppose que pour vous, Teal'c c'est la même chose.

-J'étais le plus en forme des trois, mais je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange. Nous étions plusieurs centaines de prisonniers , la nuit nous étions enfermés dans des baraquements de dix environ, on ne voyait pas les gardiens la nuit, donc ce n'est pas à ce moment qu'on aurait pu nous faire quelque chose.

Le silence retomba chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées ou ses souvenirs.

-Je pense qu'on devrait fouiller un peu plus du côté d'Itzamna dit Daniel. C'est le dieu des guérisseurs, il leur enseignait la science des médicaments et des poisons.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu durant votre captivité ? demanda O'Neill.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr dit Daniel, j'ai de vagues souvenirs. Un trône, un homme jeune très brun de peau, le regard sombre,

-De longs cheveux noirs ajouta Sam, une couronne d'or,

-Un spectre, avec un soleil compléta Teal'c.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, stupéfaits,

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit O'Neill vous l'avez vu ou pas ?

-Il semblerait que oui dit Teal'c

-On a peut être occulté nos souvenirs dit Sam.

-En fait je fais souvent un rêve assez étonnant, dit Daniel. Dans ce rêve nous sommes tous les trois à genoux devant le trône, Itzamna a l'air de nous connaître très bien. J'entends parfaitement la voix de Sam dire qu'elle n'a pas peur et que nous le battrons comme nous avons déjà vaincu plusieurs grands maîtres. A cela Itzamna ricane et dit que c'est impossible car il nous a déjà anéanti et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Cette phrase revient dans tous mes rêves, mais ce n'est pas très clair.

-Docteur dit O'Neill, c'est de votre ressort ces histoires de rêves.

-Je pourrais essayer l'hypnose pour faire remonter les souvenirs dit-elle.

-Je suis d'accord dit Sam.

-Moi aussi dirent ensemble Daniel et Teal'c.

-Bien conclut le général, la question est réglée. Allez à l'infirmerie tous les trois.

Daniel était confortablement installé prêt pour l 'hypnose quand il ressentit un violent frisson et il éternua à plusieurs reprises. Son front se couvrit de sueur et son cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Il se trouvait à nouveau au bord de l'évanouissement.

Pendant ce temps Sam se trouvait dans son laboratoire, elle relisait leur compte rendu de mission sur la planète d'Itzamna, quand de nouveau une violente douleur lui transperça l'épaule la faisant suffoquer. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front tandis que son cœur s'emballait. Elle voulut se lever mais retomba lourdement sur sa chaise, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Teal'c qui revenait du mess se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie pour la séance d'hypnose, quand un vertige subi le déséquilibra, il ferma les yeux et alla s'affaler de tout son long dans le couloir.

-Leur état est très préoccupant mon général dit Sandra, leur fièvre est beaucoup trop élevée et leur tension s'effondre. Ils ne répondent pas aux médicaments. J'ai peur que l'on ait à faire à un poison à retardement. Cette crise est plus forte que la précédente.

-Mais pourquoi sont-ils malades exactement en même temps ?

-Je pense que c'est un poison qui doit se déverser lentement dans leur organisme, à un rythme régulier.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé de quel poison il s'agit ?

-Non je regrette, mon équipe travaille dessus en permanence. Je suis désolée dit-elle en voyant le regard de Jack rempli d'inquiétude et de douleur.

Jack était plongé dans ses pensées le front barré d'un grand pli vertical. Sa bouche était serrée et ses mâchoires contractées. Après un instant de silence il reprit :

-Il va falloir prendre les grands moyens, lancer une expédition sur les possessions d' Itzamna, et l'obliger à donner un contre poison, dit-il.

-Je ne vois pas comment, dit-elle, on ne sait même pas où il est et ce serait chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et très dangereux général O'Neill.

-Ne vous occupez pas de cela docteur rétorqua –t il en lui jetant un regard glacial, ce n'est pas de vos compétences. Vous avez du travail au laboratoire, il me semble ajouta t-il sarcastique.

De toute façon il faut tenter quelque chose, je me refuse à voir mourir mes amis. pensa t-il.

-Mon général… dit Sam d'une voix faible.

Il s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme et son regard s'adoucit aussitôt.

-Carter, ne parlez pas vous êtes épuisée.

-Je.. vais mourir, et …

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, Jack était bouleversé, Sam avait le teint terreux, elle semblait à bout de forces et à bout de souffle. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tint sa main dans la sienne. Il caressa légèrement les doigts glacés, puis la prenant dans ses grandes mains essaya de la réchauffer.

-Je vous interdis bien de mourir Carter ! c'est un ordre.

-Oui mon général dit faiblement la malade. Je voulais… écoutez moi…

Jack se pencha pour mieux saisir les mots qui s'échappaient des lèvres pâles de la jeune femme.

-Vous ai entendu… avec le docteur… trop dangereux … elle a raison. Itzamna trop cruel… faut rien tenter…. Laisser mourir… le SGC…

Jack savait bien qu'elle avait raison, c'était très dangereux de vouloir forcer Itzamna dans son repaire et pourtant il avait pris sa décision, il irait. Rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, il faudrait juste trouver les bons moyens pour que cette mission ne se transforme pas en suicide.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis Carter, on va trouver une solution, mais vous guérirez.

-A vos…ordres…

Epuisée, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il la regarda dormir un instant, puis à regrets s'éloigna du lit de la jeune femme. Il alla voir Daniel et Teal'c qui étaient dans le même état.

Une rage sourde l'empoigna, cette façon de faire la guerre le révoltait, s'attaquer lâchement à quelqu'un par poison interposé était indigne d'un guerrier. Cet Itzamna était un serpent répugnant, il se promit de le détruire.

O'Neill fit venir Cathy O'Donnell, l'assistante de Daniel et le professeur Lee. Ils se réunirent tous les trois dans le bureau de Jack.

-O'Donnell, savez-vous combien de planètes possède Itzamna ?

-Il y a Tegucigalpa, répondit la jeune femme, la planète où SG1 est partie en mission en octobre dernier, Yutacan la planète mère du dieu, une planète sans naquadah. Il possède également P9N543, et P7H523, où ils ont été fait prisonniers.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre sur ce Goa'uld ? est-il puissant ?

-Il n'a pas rang de grand maître dit-elle ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne possède pas une armée de jaffas assez puissante pour soutenir une guerre. Il a été par le passé en butte à des Goa'ulds plus puissants que lui.

La jeune archéologue parlait sans chaleur, avec une précision toute technique. Elle connaissait bien son sujet et développa un long exposé devant le général O'Neill qui était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas ou mal écouté le topo qua Daniel avait fait sur Tegucigalpa et le Dieu Maya.

Elle retraça la vie du dieu, les évènements connus dans la mythologie maya.

Itzamna était une importante divinité du panthéon Maya. Il était le fils d'Hunab le créateur. Il était le dieu du Ciel, de la Nuit et du Jour. Dans ces deux dernières fonctions, il était étroitement lié à Kinich Ahau, le dieu du soleil, "le seigneur de l'Oeil du Soleil", que l'on adorait particulièrement à Izamal, au nord du Yucatan, et à Ix Chel la déesse de lune dont il était sans doute l'époux. Il avait inventé l'écriture, les livres et établi les cérémonies religieuses. Il a donné le nom aux diverses contrées du Yucatan. Il enseignait la médecine aux guérisseurs. C'était une divinité bienveillante qui était plutôt adoré par les classes riches de la société. Itzamna était l'objet d'un culte, au début de chaque année : on lui sacrifiait un chien voire un homme. Le sacrifié était précipité du haut d'une pyramide. Une fois au sol, on lui arrachait le coeur pour en faire l'offrande au dieu.

-Un dieu bienveillant ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne jusqu'à présent dit O'Neill en haussant les sourcils.

-Ce dont je vous parle c'est ce que dit la mythologie Maya. Maintenant le Goa'uld Itzamna peut être très différent. Il possède les caractéristiques générales du dieu , mais le côté mégalomane du Goa'uld en fait un personnage très distinct du dieu d'origine. L'abus du sarcophage a fait le reste. C'est le cas de tous les Goa'ulds.

-Vous pensez qu'il est sur la planète Yutacan ? demanda O'Neill.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est son lieu de résidence habituel. Cependant il lui arrive de séjourner sur ses autres possessions.

-On a plus de chance de le trouver sur Yucatan ?

-Oui, général O'Neill répondit la jeune femme.

O'Neill se tourna vers le professeur Lee.

-Au niveau technologique a-t-il des points faibles que nous pourrions exploiter ?

-Il possède les mêmes technologies que les grands maîtres Goa'uld. A savoir tout le technologie dérivée du naquadah. Il a cependant un atout, il est comme Nirti, un scientifique et un expert dans l'art des poisons et des contrepoisons. Il a beaucoup voyagé dans toute la galaxie et serait venu sur terre il y quelques siècles, et il s'est parait-il inspiré de Cosimo Ruggieri, l'astrologue de Catherine de Médicis. Il aurait retrouvé de vieux grimoires appartenant au grand savant, c'était une sorte d'éminence grise , un astrologue de talent, un maître dans la science des poisons, sans qui Catherine de Médicis n'aurait jamais pu avoir autant de pouvoir sur ses ennemis.

-Je vois, je vous remercie tous les deux, dit-il en leur faisant signe de sortir.

Il resta seul un moment à réfléchir. Il fallait établir une stratégie très serrée, un plan d'attaque imparable, un piège dans lequel Itzamna tomberait.

A l'infirmerie Sam reprenait conscience. O'Neill était resté à son chevet. Il était fatigué et s'était endormi sur la chaise, la tête penchée. Il sursauta quand l'infirmière s'approcha du lit.

-Vous devriez vous reposer mon général dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas fatiguer la malade.

-Je vais bien dit-il, en passant la main sur les muscles endoloris de sa nuque.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et le premier visage qu'elle vit fut celui de Jack. Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard, vite éteinte par la douleur et l'épuisement. il lui sourit vaillamment malgré son inquiétude.

-Alors Carter ! on a encore fait un gros dodo !

-Fatiguée dit-elle, avec un semblant de sourire.

O'Neill composa le numéro de Sandra Lassiter

-Elle est réveillée dit-il.

Sandra lui fit un examen rapide, par discrétion O'Neill s'éloigna du lit.

-J'ai toujours très mal dans mon épaule, dit Sam.

-Je sais, répondit Sandra, je peux vous donner des calmants si vous voulez .

le regard des deux femmes s'accrochèrent.

-Vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé dit Sam faiblement, ce n'était pas une question qu'elle posait mais plutôt une évidence.

Sandra lui essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

-Malheureusement non. Mais nous continuons à chercher. Tous les techniciens du labo travaillent d'arrache pied jour et nuit.

Sam avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle et ses amis étaient condamnés. Seul Itzamna pourrait faire quelque chose pour eux. Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Son but était de les tuer pas de les sauver. La fièvre de Sam avait un peu baissé, mais le docteur Lassiter ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion.

L'état de Daniel et de Tea'lc s'améliorait aussi lentement. C'était incompréhensible. Sandra se sentait totalement dépassée. Elle avait pourtant fait appel aux meilleurs spécialistes des poisons, les archives de la base avaient été pillées, à la recherche du moindre indice, toutes les connaissances accumulées depuis sept ans avaient été examinées soigneusement. Mais en vain.

-Ils vont mieux mais ce n'est qu'une rémission dit Sandra au général O'Neill. La prochaine fois, hélas….

Cela conforta Jack dans l'idée qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et très vite.

Jack avait décidé qu'ils partiraient tous les quatre. Il fallait profiter d'un répit dans la maladie de ses amis pour agir. Il s'était écoulé une dizaine de jours entre les deux accès de fièvre et de douleur. C'était largement suffisant, même s'il n'y avait aucune certitude quant au moment de la crise suivante.

Yucatan était leur destination. Ils attendaient l'ouverture de la porte dans la salle d'embarquement. Un moment comme autrefois quand ils allaient tous en mission ensemble, réunis comme les doigts d'une seule main. Ils auraient savouré cet instant s'il n'y avait pas eu l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de leur tête.

L'atmosphère était chargée d'émotion car les voyageurs étaient bien pâles et bien fatigués pour faire un tel déplacement. O'Neill devant les risques encourus avait souhaité partir seul avec eux. Pourtant de nombreux volontaires s'étaient proposés pour les accompagner. Le général avait refusé tout net.

-Si nous ne revenons pas, le projet Porte des Etoiles doit continuer sans nous. Vous aurez un nouveau commandant et vous devrez poursuivre votre travail, accomplir votre devoir qui est de lutter contre les Goa'ulds et défendre la terre contre toutes les attaques possibles et inimaginables.

Chacun était à son poste, le vortex brillait de sa lueur bleue, dans la salle d'embarquement tout était prêt. Sam ne tenait debout que par la seule force de sa volonté, O'Neill la prit par la taille et la soutint la serrant bien fort contre son flanc. C'est ainsi que l'un soutenant l'autre, ils passèrent la porte. Daniel et Teal'c partis avant eux les attendaient de l'autre côté.

Planète Yucatan Avril 2005

C'était une belle journée de printemps sur Yucatan, un vent léger et tiède soufflait dans les ramures d'une végétation luxuriante. Des fleurs, des plantes à profusion, un magnifique ciel bleu.. C'était un paysage idyllique qui invitait au repos et à la détente.

Le temple du dieu était situé à trois kilomètres de la porte. Ils avançait lentement. Sam et Daniel étaient fatigués. Teal'c avec sa force naturelle réagissait mieux et pouvait même aider Daniel.

Jack n'avait pas lâché Sam. Il la tenait toujours contre lui.

-Daniel ? vous êtes sûr de la direction demanda t-il après une heure de marche.

-Oui, absolument sûr, seulement nous n'allons pas vite du tout dit-il essoufflé par le moindre effort.

-Bon, je propose qu'on fasse une pause dit Jack. Vous avez tous l'air au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ils s'assirent par terre lourdement et Teal'c tira une gourde d'eau de son sac.

-Tenez colonel, buvez un peu dit-il à Sam.

Elle but avidement quelques gorgées.

-Merci Teal'c, j'avais très soif.

-Il faut dire aussi qu'il fait chaud dit O'Neill en s'épongeant.

La chaleur avait augmenté de quelques degrés en une heure, le deuxième soleil était apparu et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient il y avait de moins en moins de végétation.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien pour combler un silence qui les gênait. Pour oublier pendant quelques minutes pourquoi ils étaient là. Pour recréer quelque peu l'ambiance de leurs missions d'autrefois quand ils étaient tous ensemble dans SG1.

Il reprirent leur route au moment où le troisième soleil se levait à l'horizon. Il était énorme et sa lumière rasante jetait un éclat rougeâtre sur le paysage devenu tout à coup beaucoup plus clairsemé.

-Je n'y comprends rien dit Sam, on est sur une planète tropicale ou désertique ?

-Je pense que la porte est située dans un oasis dit Daniel.

-Cela ne ressemblait pas à un oasis, mais plutôt à un jardin luxuriant. Le palais du dieu devrait être près de la porte et pas dans ce désert.

La chaleur maintenant était accablante, ajoutée à la fièvre des trois amis, il leur semblait dériver dans un monde de chaleur et de couleur où rien ne paraissait réel, où les mirages succédaient aux mirages et où leur esprit s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la confusion et le doute.

O'Neill les voyait sombrer, il fallait qu'il ait de la clairvoyance pour quatre, mais lui-même se sentait un peu perdu, et la douleur de son dos le reprenait. Le fait de porter à moitié Sam n'y était sans doute pas étranger.

Ils s'étaient à nouveau laisser tomber sur le sol, épuisés.

Jack prit les choses en main.

-Arrêtez de parler leur dit-il, il faut nous concentrer sur ce temple et y arriver le plus vite possible c'est notre seule chance de survie. Allez courage on se remet debout.

Et comme ils réagissaient mollement à ses ordres, il les bouscula, les forçant à se relever, il les prenait par le bras,

-Allez ! On se lève ! il faut y aller,

Devant leur manque de réactions, il cria encore plus fort :

- C'est un ordre !

Par la force de l'habitude en entendant leur chef les commander ils se levèrent et reprirent leur marche forcée, il restait plusieurs centaines de mètres, quand O'Neill aperçut le sommet d'une pyramide dans le lointain.

-C'est là, courage on y est presque, cria t-il.

Ils avançaient un pas puis un autre, véritable chemin de croix vers une liberté toute proche ou peut être tout simplement la mort.

Le doute s'insinuait dans l'esprit de Jack. Pourquoi le dieu les guérirait-il ? Que demanderait-il en échange ? Pourrait-on le satisfaire suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de les soigner ?

La pyramide était là devant eux, une immense construction faite dans une pierre brune. A côté le palais d'Itzamna. Après leur traversée du désert c'était comme s'ils étaient arrivés au paradis. La chaleur était intense mais il y avait de l'ombre procurée par des arbres. C'était un oasis identique à celui de la porte. Un ruisseau coulait à quelques mètres du temple, ils plongèrent avec délice leurs mains dans l' eau fraîche et s'aspergèrent le visage chassant la chaleur et la poussière du voyage.

Les jaffas fondirent sur eux avant qu'ils ne soient relevés. Ils les remirent debout brutalement et sous la menace de leur lance ils les conduisirent à l'intérieur du palais.

On les enferma dans une pièce et le bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure sonna pour eux comme un glas. Ils étaient prisonniers. On leur avait laissé leurs affaires mais pas leurs armes, et pas une parole n'avait été prononcée.

O'Neill ouvrit son sac et sortit des médicaments. Sandra Lassiter l'avait briefé avant le départ. Il prépara une seringue pour chacun et fit la piqûre à Daniel et à Teal'c en premier. Quand il s'approcha de Sam il vit qu'elle s'était évanouie. Il lui fit aussi sa piqûre et l'appela doucement, puis il lui donna de petite claques sur le visage pour la faire revenir à elle. Elle ouvrit ses paupières lourdes de fatigue et s'épuisement.

-Ça va dit-elle en voyant penché sur elle le visage inquiet de son supérieur. C'est juste l'épuisement.

Elle voulut se lever mais il l'en empêcha.

-Ne bougez pas, dit-il.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir le long d'un mur, et elle resta un moment immobile sans bouger le temps que le médicament agisse.

O'Neill était désemparé, il ne voulait pas le montrer à ses amis, mais personne n'était dupe. Leur voyage ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. On les avait enfermés, peut être allait-on les laisser croupir dans cette pièce, et crever comme des bêtes. Le silence était pesant, Jack aussi était fatigué, chacun se renfonça dans ses sombres pensées, ne voulant pas prononcer un mot de plus de peur de dire l'irréparable.

Au bout de plusieurs heures Jack se leva, il se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un long pas furieux. Il grommelait incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Il tapa à grand coups de poings et de pieds dans la porte qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Une semaine plus tard rien n'avait changé, sauf leurs corps qui s'épuisaient de plus en plus. Jack était terrifié par son impuissance. Une colère permanente l'animait. Le dieu cruel l'obligeait à regarder mourir ses amis. Il venait de leur faire la dernière injection de morphine. Il glissa les dernières gouttes d'eau entre les lèvres desséchées de Sam. Lui-même avait arrêté de boire la veille, gardant le précieux liquide pour ses amis qui en avaient besoin plus que lui. les rations étaient épuisées. Bientôt ce serait la mort. Jack se dépensait sans compter pour eux, il s'évertuait à les empêcher de sombrer, ils les maintenait éveillés dans la journée, en leur parlant, en les secouant, en leur inventant des histoires pour les faire tenir, en leur faisant croire que les jaffas lui avaient dit que le dieu était en voyage et reviendrait le lendemain. Ils répondaient par monosyllabes, croyant tout ce qu'il voulait bien leur raconter, la fièvre leur brouillant l'entendement.

Dix jours après leur arrestation les trois amis étaient à nouveau aux portes de la mort. D'après ce qu'avait dit Sandra la troisième attaque leur serait fatale. Ils étaient allongés tous les trois à même le sol la tête soutenue par leur veste roulée en boule. Plus loin Jack dormait épuisé par ce combat incessant et perdu d'avance. Il dormait mais les sens toujours en éveil, le moindre gémissement le retrouvait à genoux au chevet de l'un ou de l'autre. Il essuyait la sueur des fronts, mais ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Ce jour là était différent des autres jours, il y avait du bruit à l'extérieur. Le soupirail étant trop haut il ne pouvait pas voir dehors, il attendit le coeur battant à tout rompre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et les jaffas qui vinrent les chercher ne furent pas étonnés de voir les trois personnes allongées sur le sol, immobiles. Un jaffa fit signe à O'Neill de le suivre tandis que les autres prenaient dans leur bras les malades.

O' Neill ne vit rien de la splendeur du palais d'Itzamna, des hauts plafonds décorés, des fresques courant le long des murs, des immenses salles ornées et richement meublées, des tentures colorées, couvrant les pierres. Non il ne vit rien de tout cela, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait hâte de voir un Goa'uld. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant ni aussi humilié. Il était dans une position de faiblesse insoutenable et il détestait cela. Pourtant il savait que pour ses amis il était prêt à tout, même au pire.

Itzamna était assis sur un trône en or. Trois marches conduisaient à ce siège monumental, sur chacune de ces marches une jeune fille toute de blanc vêtue, telle une sorte de vestale qui tenait dans la main un flambeau allumé, hommage au dieu du jour et qui éclairait le trône d'une lumière blanche et presque éblouissante pour le prisonnier qui venait d'un sombre cachot.

En d'autre temps O'Neill aurait ricané devant tant d'arrogance, là il ne dit rien se contentant de regarder le dieu droit dans les yeux.

-Prosterne-toi ! cria celui-ci.

On le poussa et il tomba sur les genoux avec un gémissement.

Quelques instants de silence passèrent tandis que le dieu regardait les trois corps étendus au pied du trône.

-Jack O'Neill dit Itzamna de sa voix rauque tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient. Tu sais que ta réputation est grande dans toute la galaxie.

Il s'arrêta un instant et jetant un regard aux formes immobiles sur le sol

-Je vois que c'est une réputation surfaite ! dit-il en prenant plaisir à saisir dans l'œil d'O'Neill la rage et la colère.

-Voilà enfin devant moi, le chef de la Taur'i ajouta t-il d'un air satisfait, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'air rusé d'un fauve guettant sa proie.

O'Neill ne le contredit pas, il n' était pas le chef de la Terre, mais si le dieu voulait le croire, peut être que cela pourrait faire son affaire.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?

-Pour eux, dit Jack en montrant d'un mouvement de la tête, les formes étendues.

Le dieu parut surpris , un sourire cruel sur les lèvres il reprit :

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je peux quelque chose pour eux ?

-Tu les as empoisonnés, tu peux les guérir !

Itzamna parut surpris, ces terriens étaient décidément très forts, comment avaient-ils su ? il posa la question à O'Neill.

-On est plus malin que tu ne le penses dit Jack en relevant la tête et en plongeant son regard au fond des yeux du dieu.

-Ah oui, tu crois cela ! Je n'en suis pas si sûr !

-Naturellement puisqu'on est là ! répliqua Jack sans se démonter.

Le dieu pencha la tête vers l'arrière et partit d'un formidable éclat de rire qui roula sous les voûtes longtemps après que le dieu se fut tu.

Jack se troubla, où voulait en venir ce maudit Gao'uld ? Cette conversation était une perte de temps, pendant ce temps là ses amis étaient à l'agonie.

-Peux-tu les sauver ? dit-il d'un ton las.

A cette question le visage du dieu se figea, il descendit de son trône et prenant Jack par le bras il le fit se lever. Il le regarda un long instant en silence. L'homme était sale, avec une barbe de dix jours, les vêtements froissés, le visage creusé par la fatigue et l'angoisse, et pourtant dans cet homme déchu, Itzamna trouva une force et une énergie incroyable. Au fond de lui il devait bien reconnaître que la réputation de cet homme n'était pas usurpée. Naturellement il ne le dit pas et se contenta de l'observer en silence. Les deux protagonistes étaient de taille égale, et s'affrontaient du regard en silence. Jack soutint sans ciller le regard cruel et ironique d'Itzamna.

-Pourquoi les sauverai-je ? dit-il à voix basse. J'ai semé la mort en eux, dans le seul but de les détruire, et par là même je t'atteins.

Le dieu non sans finesse avait trouvé ce qui faisait le plus souffrir Jack, voir mourir ses amis sans pouvoir rien faire.

-je les laisse mourir sous tes yeux, et je ne te tue pas. Je te laisse vivre avec ce souvenir qui empoisonnera ton existence jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, et t'ôtera ta force de guerrier. Ce sera la fin de ta planète. Dans quelques temps je pourrais l'envahir, elle sera sans défenses. N'est ce pas que c'est un joli plan ? dit le dieu en tournant autour de Jack.

Celui-ci restait immobile se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter à la figure de cet arrogant. Mais ce serait une bien piètre victoire, indigne de lui, et des responsabilités qui lui incombaient.

-Qu'est ce que tu demande en échange ? dit Jack d'une voix sourde.

-Tu es prêt à négocier ?

Jack dut se forcer, mais le oui qui sortit de ses lèvres était presque inaudible.

-Je n'ai pas bien entendu , redit –le plus fort.

-Oui, hurla t-il les traits déformés par la colère. Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait longtemps car son cœur était sur le point d'exploser de rage et de douleur contenues.

-Et que proposes-tu en échange de leur vie ?

-Je veux savoir d'abord si tu as le contrepoison et si tu peux les guérir.

-Oui, je le peux, dit le dieu en sortant une petite fiole de sa poche. Avec cela quelques gouttes sur leur lèvres et dans une semaine ils sont guéris. Dans ce flacon il y en a juste assez pour eux trois, dit Itzamna sans lâcher du regard les yeux sombres d'O'Neill.

Jack eut une pensée étrange à ce moment là, son cœur rata un battement il lui avait semblé que le ton du dieu avait changé et se faisait plus menaçant, plus inquiétant. Il eut l'intuition que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. Il frissonna, mais se reprit. Ne pas se troubler devant le Goa'uld était pour l'instant la chose la plus importante à faire. Ne pas lui faire voir la peur qui lui étreignait les entrailles. Il se raidit, et parla d'une voix ferme, avec un aplomb qu'il était bien loin d'éprouver.

-C'est d'accord. Je te propose un échange. Leur vie contre la mienne.

Le dieu éclata d'un rire tonitruant et insultant.

-Ta vie ? redit –il, il m'en faut beaucoup plus.

-Et pourtant, je suis le chef de la Tauri dit Jack, si je suis retenu prisonnier les miens chercheront à me retrouver.

-Je te garde et je laisse ceux-là ? c'est bien ça ? Ce n'est pas un marché égal que tu me proposes.

-Si je suis leur chef dit Jack, ils m'obéissent en tout.

-Ce sont tes esclaves ?

-Pas vraiment, mes amis plutôt, mais sans moi, ils sont perdus, et n'ont plus de force. Jack s'en voulait un peu de proférer d'aussi gros mensonges, mais personnes n'étaient là pour le contredire, il espérait seulement que le dieu mordrait à l'hameçon.

-Que ferais-je de toi ? Que m'apporteras-tu ?

-Je suis un guerrier tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, le chef de ma planète, je peux commander efficacement une de tes armées. Je peux devenir ton bras droit.

-Il faudrait d'abord que tu gagnes ma confiance dit le dieu, je ne vais pas te mettre à la tête de mes armées d'emblée.

-Naturellement dit Jack, furieux contre lui, il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes, il se maudit intérieurement. Mais il n'était pas un bon négociateur, c'est Daniel qui aurait dû être là à sa place si la maladie ne l'avait pas rongé au point de le rendre inconscient.

Le dieu reprit imperturbable.

-Pour que tu sois le chef de mon armée, il faudrait d'abord que tu deviennes un hôte.

Jack frissonna, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait pensé à tout sauf à ça. Que le dieu veuille faire de lui un vilain serpent. Et pourtant c'était logique, il ne pourrait pas avoir confiance e un humain, mais en un serpent, oui. S'il le choisissait fidèle et obéissant.

-Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition, reprit le dieu, sans s'apercevoir du trouble de Jack. Pour le moment tu feras tes preuves dans la mine, tu prononceras un serment d'allégeance envers moi, la plus petite des trahisons et ce sera la mort dans d'horribles tourments et tu auras droit au sarcophages autant de fois qu'il me plaira.

D'un geste le dieu fit signe aux jaffas de les emmener. On les conduisit dans une autre salle du palais. Il y avait trois lits, des sortes de nattes sur le sol, sur lesquelles les jaffas allongèrent les trois malades.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme fit son entrée. C' était un vieillard à la barbe blanche, ses longs cheveux étaient nattés et retombaient de chaque côté de son visage.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda O'Neill.

-Je suis médecin, le dieu ma donné un médicament pour vos amis pour qu'ils tiennent le temps qu'Itzamna réfléchisse à votre proposition.

Jack s'allongea à même le sol. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir malgré son épuisement. Devenir un goa'uld, le pire pour lui qui haïssait les serpents plus que tout. Tout son être se révoltait à cette idée. Et pourtant il était prêt au sacrifice suprême pour sauver ses amis. ELLE ne pouvait pas mourir ici, sur cette planète, en raison de la mégalomanie et de la cruauté d'un seul. C'était impossible . Elle était jeune et belle. Elle avait la vie devant elle, elle ne méritait pas de mourir maintenant dans d' atroces souffrances.

Il se releva et alla s'allonger près d'elle. Il prit sa main glacée dans la sienne et finit par trouver le sommeil, le cœur en paix après avoir pris sa décision. Il accepterait tout, pourvu que le dieu les guérisse.

Le lendemain Jack, seul fut conduit dans la salle du trône. Le dieu faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Il était seul. Plus de vestales ni de gardes. Il fit un signe et le jaffa s'éloigna.

Les deux hommes étaient face à face.

-J'ai pris ma décision dit le dieu, ton marché me convient. Je vais les soigner et te garder.

Jack hocha la tête en silence. Il était très calme en apparence et Itzamna fut impressionné par une telle maîtrise de soi.

-Tu m'obéiras en tout ?

-Oui, dit Jack, mais avant je veux que tu les soignes. Je veux les voir partir par la porte des étoiles, debout sur leurs deux pieds et en bonne santé.

-C'est entendu dit Itzamna.

Il frappa dans ses mains :

-Allez me chercher les trois malades et amenez-les ici, dit-il au garde accouru à son appel.

Quand Daniel, Tea'lc et Sam furent couchés au milieu de la pièce, le dieu sortit la fiole de sa poche, et en versa quelques gouttes sur les lèvres des mourants. Il se releva et montre le petit flacon à jack.

-Tu vois, il est vide dit-il.

A nouveau Jack frissonna comme la veille. Peut être avait-il eu tort de faire confiance au dieu, mais de toute façon, c'était trop tard.

Il haussa les épaules et dit seulement.

-Ils vont guérir ?

-Dès ce soir ils iront mieux. Mon médecin prendra soin d'eux, et de toi dit-il en jetant un regard méprisant vers Jack. Tu ne fais pas honneur à ton Dieu !

On les emmena dans une chambre confortable du palais. Tea'lc reprit conscience le premier, puis ce fut Sam et enfin Daniel.

Ils étaient très faibles mais la douleur avait considérablement diminué.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Daniel faiblement.

-Mon idée était la bonne dit Jack, nous avons bien fait de venir sur cette planète. Itzamna vous a donné à tous les trois le contrepoison.

Daniel ne réagit pas, encore trop faible pour penser correctement. Mais les questions viendraient plus tard. Tous les trois voudraient savoir ce que Jack avait promis en échange de leur guérison.

On avisera à ce moment là pensa t-il. Il lui faudra sûrement faire le plus gros mensonge de sa vie et il espérait que ses amis ne seraient pas assez forts pour se rendre compte des couleuvres qu'il leur ferait avaler.

Sam se releva lentement, elle s'assit sur la paillasse et regarda autour d'elle.

-Mon général ?

-Oui, je suis là Carter, reposez-vous, vous êtes encore faible, dit-il en s'éloignant pour couper court à toute question.

Trois jours plus tard, bien soignée et bien nourris, ils purent se lever et firent leurs premiers pas hésitants. Jack était heureux pour eux. Tout se passait au mieux.

-Que lui avez-vous promis mon général demanda Sam qui se doutait bien que l'échange devait être important.

O'Neill ne répondit pas. Elle insista, mais se fit rabrouer.

-Colonel, dit-il sèchement, je ne suis pas obligé de vous répondre. Ne me posez plus de questions.

Et comme Daniel ouvrait la bouche

-Cela vaut aussi pour vous Daniel, dit O'Neill abruptement. Il fit du regard le tour des trois visages, et son cœur se serra, il allait devoir les laisser partir, en espérant que le dieu tienne sa promesse.

Il décida qu'il était temps pour eux de s'en aller, ils étaient suffisamment forts pour faire les quelques kilomètres les séparant de la porte.

-Garde dit-il, je veux voir Itzamna.

Le garde s'inclina devant Jack à la grande surprise de Sam.

-Ils peuvent partir, ils sont suffisamment forts dit O'Neill sans attendre que le dieu lui adresse la parole.

-C'est d'accord dit Itzamna.

Jack qui pensait devoir batailler très fort en resta coi. Cela fit sourire le dieu.

-Je tiens ma promesse, ils peuvent partir, mais toi tu restes.

-Oui, je sais dit O'Neill. Ils peuvent partir maintenant ?

-Oui, je t'accorde même une dernière faveur, tu peux les accompagner. Mais attention pas de traîtrise ! Je ne veux pas te tuer !

Si O'Neill avait au fond de lui espéré qu'en faisant un coup d'éclat il se ferait tuer, il en était pour ses frais. Le dieu préférait le voir transformé en Goa'uld plutôt qu'en homme mort. Et puis de toute façon c'était une idée stupide, il y avait le sarcophage.

-Je vous accompagne, car tout de suite après leur départ nous partirons pour Tegucigalpa, dit Itzamna.

Entourés de jaffas ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte des étoiles. Sam, Daniel et Tea'lc marchaient devant. O'Neill suivait , puis le Goa'uld, et sa garde rapprochée.

Daniel sur un signe d'O'Neill fit les coordonnées d'une planète alliée. Le vortex s'ouvrit. Il leur fit signe de partir.

Sans méfiance Daniel et Teal'c passèrent mais Sam se doutait de quelque chose :

-Vous venez monsieur ? dit-elle.

Il fit oui de la tête, et parla d'une voix qui se voulait aussi calme que possible -Allez-y Carter, j'arrive.

Mais Sam connaissait bien son général et son faux air tranquille ne la détrompa pas. Elle lui jeta un regard désespéré, il lui fit un geste impérieux, leur regard s'accrochèrent. Elle avait compris mais ne pouvait rien dire. Avec un sanglot elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main et passa le vortex à reculons pour le voir jusqu'à l'ultime seconde. Au moment où elle disparaissait il eut le courage de lui sourire une dernière fois, en lui faisant signe que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Arrivée de l'autre côté elle hurla :

-Il s'est sacrifié pour nous, Daniel ! Teal'c ! il a donné sa vie pour nous, il est resté là-bas ! C'était ça le marché qu'il a passé ! je n'ai rien compris du tout, j'aurai dû le savoir.

Elle sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses forces la trahirent et ils la reçurent dans leur bras.

-Vous savez Sam vous n'auriez rien pu faire dit Daniel en l'allongeant sur l'herbe près de la porte. Il nous a fait taire.

-Quand même je m'en veux.

-Vous étiez encore très faible colonel, je crois que vous n'avez aucun reproche à vous faire.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain avril 2005

Le général Hammond les accueillis au pied de la rampe d'embarquement. Avant de partir Jack lui avait demandé de garder la base en son absence. Il avait accepté bien volontiers et maintenant il les attendait.

-Où est le général O'Neill ? demanda t-il d'une voix blanche en les voyant revenir seuls.

Ils ne répondirent pas, le vieux général comprit à leurs visages fermés que Jack était sinon mort, du moins perdu pour eux.

-Allez à l'infirmerie dit-il d'une voix sourde. Le docteur Lassiter va vous examiner.

-Je vois que vous allez beaucoup mieux dit Sandra.

La santé de Sam, Daniel et Teal'c était bien meilleure, apparemment ils étaient totalement guéris.

-Il vous faut encore un peu de repos, dit-elle. Une semaine devrait suffire. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Le chagrin les étreignait, et ils redoutaient le briefing qu'ils auraient bientôt avec le général Hammond.

Planète Yucatan Avril 2005

Le premier jaffa d' Itzamna composa un code sur le cadran de la porte. O'Neill était resté en retrait entouré d'un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes.

Le dieu fit signe à O'Neill de passer le vortex. Il obtempéra la mort dans l'âme. Il disait pour toujours adieu à sa vie d'antan. Il n'y aurait pas de recours possible pour lui, puisque personne ne saurait sur quelle planète il avait été fait prisonnier.

Le paysage était radicalement différent sur Tikal, une autre possession d'Itzamna. Quand il franchit la porte Jack eut l'impression de pénétrer dans les bouches de l'enfer tellement la chaleur était irradiante et suffocante. Il se retrouva immédiatement en nage après seulement quelques pas. Le palais était très proche à quelques centaines de mètres dans un désert de sable brûlant. Encore plus chaud qu'Abydos pensa Jack.

Itzamna marchait devant en tête du cortège de ses jaffas. Il ne semblait pas incommodé par la chaleur,

C'est alors que deux chasseurs de la mort passèrent à ce moment dans le ciel avec un bruit d'enfer. Ils furent suivi de plusieurs autres,

-Tous à couvert hurla le prima.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin, un déluge de feu s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Ce fut tout de suite la confusion, des jaffas essayèrent de tirer sur les chasseurs mais ceux-ci plus rapides s'éloignaient déjà à grande vitesse. On entendit dans le lointain des bruits d'explosion, des cris, des hurlements, puis une lueur jaillit, le palais du dieu était la proie des bombes et des flammes.

Une attaque en règle pensa O'Neil, qui s'était mis à couvert . Mais de qui ? il n'avait nulle envie de le savoir.

L'attaque avait été si brutale et si imprévisible que le dieu n'avait pas eu le temps de se protéger avec son bouclier personnel. Sa blessure était très grave, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, son symbiote ne le guérirait pas. Mais Jack pensa qu'il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. Il s'empara du zat d'un jaffa mort et il leva son arme. Il fut stoppé dans son élan par la voix du dieu.

-O'Neill dit-il d'une voix faible. Ecoute moi !

Jack ne voulait pas s'attarder, les jaffas du nouveau maître de ses lieux n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il fallait partir et vite

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ? dit Itzamna arrêtant de justesse par ces mots le bras armé.

-Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

-Tu devrais pourtant, cela devrait te plaire.

Il sentait que le Goa'uld cherchait à gagner du temps, mais malgré lui il resta, une partie de lui voulait savoir ,la curiosité fut la plus forte, et puis cela pourrait intéresser Carter pensa t-il.

-Je t'écoute dit-il mais en restant à une distance respectable du Goa'uld à terre.

Celui-ci était très faible et n'avait plus la force de se servir de son arme de poing. Jack la lui enleva pour plus de sûreté et la mit dans sa poche.

Son cœur battait à grands coups, il ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de partir, des jaffas pouvaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Bien que sa raison lui dise de s'en aller immédiatement, il resta figé, l'œil rivé sur le visage de l'homme à terre. Il avait le sentiment d'être au bord du gouffre et que le Goa'uld avait encore bien des surprises pour lui.

Aucune émotion ne passait sur le visage de Jack mais il était attentif à chacun des mots sortant de la bouche du mourant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle duplicité et une telle cruauté chez Itzamna. Les mots sortaient de plus en plus difficilement, son récit était hachuré , entrecoupé de silences, mais Jack entendait distinctement chacune de ses paroles qui se frayait un passage brûlant jusqu'à lui.

Il pâlit, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles, il entendait le Goa'uld ricaner et celui –ci avant de mourir lui décocha sa dernière flèche empoisonnée :

-Tu peux partir Jack O'Neill, je t'ai déjà vaincu.

Jack reprit sa course vers le shapaï, il fit le code de la première planète lui venant à l'esprit et se jeta dans le vortex in extremis au moment même où les premiers tirs fusèrent dans sa direction.

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

Base de Cheyenne Moutain Avril 2005

Durant le briefing Hammond était resté silencieux. Malheureusement SG1 était resté longtemps inconscient et ne savait rien des tractations passées entre le Goa'uld et Itzamna.

-Vous pensez que le général O'Neill est resté sur Yucatan ?

-Non dit Sam je pense qu'ils ont dû aller sur une autre planète inconnue de nous.

-Le docteur Lassiter dit que vous êtes guéris reprit Hammond, et….

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte entendirent-ils tandis que les alarmes se déclenchèrent.

Dans la salle de contrôle c'était l'agitation contrôlée en cas d'ouverture de la porte. Il n'y avait pas de code de reconnaissance.

-Fermez l'iris dit Hammond.

Des fluctuations se voyaient maintenant sur le monitor.

-A t-on un signal ? demanda Hammond.

-Des ondes radios mon général dit Siler, mais de très faibles intensité.

-De quelle planète viennent –elles ?

-De P9V698.

-Ce n'est pas une planète où nous avons signé un traité l'an dernier ? dit Sam.

-Oui, répondit Daniel, la planète des Ikéniens.

Le vortex se referma à ce moment là.

-Faites le code de cette planète, colonel, nous allons envoyer le MALP.

De l'autre côté Jack attendait tranquillement que l'on veuille bien prendre contact avec lui.

Le terre plain était herbeux, et il se dissimula derrière des buissons dès qu'il entendit la porte se rouvrir.

Le MALP jaillit de la lumière bleu. C'était eux, pas de doute. Il s'avança et se pencha vers la camera :

-Pas trop tôt ! général Hammond, dit Jack en souriant.

Soulagement général à la base. Il n'avait qu'une demie journée de retard sur SG1.

Il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui.

Hammond ne voulut pas rester au débriefing.

-Toutes ses émotions Jack, ce n'est plus de mon âge dit-il en souriant.

-Vous savez je me demande si je ne vais pas vous redonner votre fauteuil finalement dit Jack d'un air sérieux.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

-A peine mon général. Je suis fatigué de tous ces Goa'ulds. Et puis la paperasserie…

Hammond le regarda attentivement :

-Vous dites ça parce que vous venez de vivre une épreuve douloureuse. Mais tout va bien se passer maintenant. Vous savez qu'en haut lieu vous êtes très apprécié.

-Vraiment ? dit-il étonné.

-Ça vous surprend ? et pourtant dit Hammond, je ne connais pas plus compétent que vous pour ce poste.

-Je vous raccompagne mon général ? dit O'Neill sans relever la remarque du vieux général.

-Volontiers.

Et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs tout en bavardant.

Au débriefing qui eut lieu une heure plus tard Jack ne fut pas très bavard. Il s'était contenté de poser en silence l'arme de poing d'Itzamna sur la table.

Sam la prit dans ses mains :

-D'ou vient cette arme mon général ? dit-elle.

-Je l'ai prise sur Itzamna.

-Vous l'avez tué ? demanda Teal'c

-Non pas moi. Nous avons essuyé une attaque, et le Goa'uld est mort.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Ses amis semblaient attendre des explications qui ne vinrent pas.

-Et votre santé à tous les trois ? ça va ? ajouta t-il pour détourner la conversation.

-Nous sommes parfaitement guéris dit Daniel en croisant le regard de Jack. Ce qu'il y vit le dissuada de continuer. Il n'était pas masochiste. Mais Sam, elle eut le courage d'approfondir.

-Mon général, on peut savoir ce que vous avez promis à Itzamna en échange de notre guérison ?

O'Neill ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage s'était assombri et chacun était suspendu à ses lèvres. Mais sa réponse fut laconique.

-Je devais rester avec lui.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Daniel ! cela n'a aucune importance, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-On pourrait peut être vous dire simplement merci, O'Neill dit Teal'c.

-Je vous en prie dit-il d'un ton agacé.

Il détestait les effusions, et savait bien que chacun d'entre eux aurait fait la même chose. Alors pourquoi en faire tout un plat ? Maintenant il fallait tourner la page, dans la mesure du possible.

Il leur donna quelques jours de repos supplémentaires, pour se remettre tout à fait en forme.

-Autre chose à ajouter sur cette mission ? dit-il en conclusion.

Comme personne ne répondait il annonça la fin du débriefing.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain mai 2005

Trois semaines plus tard , Daniel se dirigeait lentement vers le labo de Sam.

-Je vous dérange ? dit-il en tapant dans la porte restée ouverte.

-Non pas du tout Daniel. Je faisais quelques expériences que j'avais laissées de côté.

Daniel tournait en rond dans la pièce, touchant un objet puis un autre.

-Que se passe t-il ? dit Sam en levant les yeux de son travail.

-C'est au sujet du briefing, du retour de Jack je ne comprends vraiment pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

-Il ne nous a rien dit sur ce qui s'était passé entre Itzamna et lui.

-Il n'était pas obligé de le faire vous savez.

-Oui, je sais, mais moi ça me ronge, dit-il.

-Moi aussi, je tourne sans arrêt tout ça dans ma tête, répondit-elle avec tristesse. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous, et je m'en veux de ne pas m'en être rendue compte tout de suite.

-Vous ne pouviez rien faire. Nous étions tous les trois mourants et la plupart du temps inconscients.

-Je culpabilise quand même ! j'étais si heureuse de revenir à la vie, mais je ne me rendais pas compte à quel prix.

- C'est pour ça que je veux savoir, on continue de vivre notre petite vie, comme si de rien n' était, poursuivit Daniel cela m'est insupportable. Je suppose qu'Itzamna a du lui faire promettre quelques chose d'important qui flatte sa vanité et sa cruauté pour qu'il accepte de faire un tel échange. Et d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous a guéri, il aurait pu nous laisser mourir et garder Jack par la force. Ce n'est pas logique.

-En effet c'est étrange, mais nous ne saurons jamais les termes de ce marché.

-Jack n'est pas obligé de nous le dire ?

-Non, si cela avait été moi à sa place, j'aurais été obligée d'en référer à lui. Mais comme il dirige la base… il a le droit de garder cela secret.

-Il n'est pas obligé de faire un rapport ?

-Si, mais un rapport confidentiel, que lui seul pourra ouvrir, et le président. Dans l'absolu, il peut ne rien nous dire. Et en tant que militaire je suis obligée d'accepter cela.

-Et bien voyez-vous, moi je ne suis pas militaire dit Daniel en s'échauffant.

-Ça ne change rien du tout dit Sam, vous êtes comme moi sous ses ordres, militaire ou pas.

-Oui mais il ne peut pas m'envoyer en cours martiale.

-Vous comptez l'affronter ? dit-elle effarée.

-Oui, certainement. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre, mais je le ferais.

-Je vous le déconseille fortement Daniel, dit Sam d'un ton ferme.

-Son rapport, vous croyez qu'il la déjà écrit ?

- Je ne sais pas ! mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

-Répondez moi !

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je vous vois venir, c'est non tout de suite !

-Et pourtant ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour vous !

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Daniel ? Ce qu'est quand même pas pour satisfaire une curiosité morbide ? Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !

-Bien sûr que non, mais je maintiens que tout irait pour le mieux s'il nous en parlait. Cela maintient une ambiance détestable. On ne se parle plus, l'ambiance n'est plus la même. Les briefing sont d'un sinistre !

-Oui, je trouve aussi que l'ambiance est délétère, mais je ne suis pas sûre que les réponses nous apportent quelque chose de plus.

- C'est comme s'il avait des choses à cacher ! dit Daniel.

-Qu'est ce que vous dites ? Qu'ils aurait accepté de livrer des informations sur la terre. C'est impensable ! C'est monstrueux ce que vous dites là Daniel.

-Ne vous emballez pas, Sam, je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Vous l'avez dit pourtant.

-Non ! Non ! vous ne m'avez pas compris ! Je ne peux pas exprimer cela par des mots. Mais je ressens un étrange malaise comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Un évènement contre lequel on ne pourrait rien.

-Vous pensez à quoi ? dit Sam le cœur serré. Il pourrait arriver quelque chose au SGC ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est du domaine de l'intuition et du ressenti.

-Vous me faites peur, là Daniel. Itzamna est mort ! Dites moi qu'il est mort !

-Je n'en sais rien ! peut être pas ? Jack a parlé d'une attaque sur la planète, mais il n'en a pas dit plus, est ce que les jaffas d'Itzamna ont tous été tué ? les survivants ont peut être pu le mettre dans un sarcophage. Il pourrait chercher à se venger, attaquer la terre par exemple.

-Tout est possible dit Sam, en baissant la tête. Il faudrait peut être envisager ce cas et en parler au général.

-Merci Sam dit Daniel rayonnant. Vous m'appuyez ?

-Oui, j'irai même avec vous, mais faites cela avec du doigté !

-Oh ! vous me connaissez !

-Oui, justement. N'allez pas rendre le général mal à l'aise par des questions trop indiscrètes.

-Non, je vais en parler à Teal'c, il est de bon conseil, et nous irons tous les trois.

-Entendu Daniel.

Daniel sortit du labo, mais Sam n'avait plus l'esprit au travail. Elle décida d'aller au mess, elle devrait trouver encore quelque chose à grignoter en cette heure tardive.

Le lendemain Daniel accompagné de Sam et de Teal'c frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Jack. Il était au téléphone et leur fit signe d'entrer et d'attendre.

Sam profita de ce que Jack était absorbé par sa conversation téléphonique pour le regarder. Elle savait profiter des quelques moments qu'elle pouvait glaner de temps à autre, mais elle n'en abusait pas, car elle détestait se faire surprendre en plein de délit de matage. Elle avait droit alors au regard moqueur et au sourire ironique, ce qui la troublait profondément.

Le général absorbé ne la remarquait pas. Elle le trouva comme d' habitude, agacé par son interlocuteur qui devait lui chercher des pouilles. Il raccrocha sèchement par ses mots :

-Ah ces bureaucrates !

Le visage grave et sérieux des membres de SG1 le surprit.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? dit-il en souriant.

Daniel se jeta à l'eau.

-On aimerait savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Itzamna.

Jack leva les sourcils :

-Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça maintenant ? Je vous ai tout dit à mon retour.

-Vous n'avez pas dit grand-chose en fait. Nous trouvons étonnant le marché qu'il y a eu entre vous et Itzmana.

-Expliquez vous Daniel dit Jack tout sourire disparu de son visage.

-En fait… heu… le marché ne parait pas équitable à première vue.

Daniel s'empêtrait sous le regard dur de Jack. Sam eut un sourire intérieur elle l'aurait parié que Daniel ne serait pas à l'aise, O'Neill pouvait être terriblement intimidant.

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par non équitable ? Vos vies contre la mienne ?

-Excusez moi d'insister mais, oui ! Une personne contre trois ce n'est pas logique.

-Même si cette personne est le chef ? dit Jack ironique.

Daniel ne releva pas le sarcasme et continua :

-Et pourquoi Itzamna nous a soigné ? ce n'est pas un comportement de Goa'uld, ça !

-En effet dit Jack cela m'a surpris, sur le moment.

-Sur le moment ? insista Daniel y aurait-il autre chose qui ce serait passé plus tard ?

.Daniel s'arrêta.

-Allez au fond de votre pensée, grinça Jack passablement énervé par les insinuations de Daniel.

-On se demande si vous ne nous cachez pas quelque chose.

Jack se leva et vint se planter face à Daniel, et plongeant son regard au fond des yeux du jeune archéologue il ajouta :

-Daniel, je crois qu'il faut que l'on remette les pendules à l'heure. En tant que chef de cette base je fais tout un tas de choses qui ne vous concernent pas. Cela en fait partie. Est-ce clair ?

-Très clair dit Daniel un peu vexé de se faire rembarrer de la sorte. Mais on se demandait si le goa'uld n'a pas voulu vous faire croire à sa mort.

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Il était mourant !

-Oui, mais ses jaffas ont pu le mettre dans un sarcophage.

-Non, ses jaffas étaient morts.

-Vous ne l'avez pas achevé ?

-Pas eu le temps de lui donner trois coups de zat. Il fallait que je me sauve avant l'arrivée des vainqueurs. C'était moins une !

-Il ne vous a rien dit avant de mourir ? C'est étonnant !

-Et en quoi cela serait-il étonnant ?

-Les Goa'ulds aiment bien se vanter. Il aurait pu vous parler du poison qu'il a utilisé.

-Il l'a fait, mais il m'a dit si peu de chose…

-Qu'est ce que c'était comme poison ? demanda Sam.

-Il m'a vaguement parlé d'un poison inconnu sur terre. Mais je n'ai pas compris grand-chose à ses explications.

-Il vous a dit pourquoi nous avions des symptômes aussi différents ?

-Oui, en fait c'est un poison qui agit sur les points faibles des organismes. Vous Daniel c'était sur les voies respiratoires , Carter c'était votre épaule qui avait été gravement blessée, vous Teal'c votre ancienne poche ventrale.

-Il ne vous a rien dit de plus sur ce poison ?

-Non… rien et puis savez les explications scientifiques, je me suis enfui avant qu'il ait fini de parler.

-C'est dommage ! dit Sam, on aurait pu en apprendre un peu plus.

-Quelle importance maintenant ! conclut Jack. Bon si vous voulez bien me laisser j'ai du travail dit-il en montrant avec une petite grimace la pile de dossiers devant lui.

-Le Goa'uld lui a dit autre chose dit Teal'c en sortant.

-J'en suis sûr également dit Daniel.

-Moi aussi dit Sam. Sans doute des vantardises et des insultes qu'il n'a pas envie de rapporter.

-Vous êtes toujours contre l'idée de chercher ce rapport ?

-Oui, je suis contre, il me faudra d'autres arguments pour me faire changer d'avis, Daniel.

-Bien je n'insiste pas, dit le jeune archéologue en quittant ses amis.

O'Neill était resté seul à son bureau. La démarche de SG1 l'avait beaucoup dérangé. Mais il l'avait bien mérité, s'il avait été un peu plus bavard avec eux, ses amis ne seraient pas posé autant de questions. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas posé les bonnes questions, il aurait été bien embarrassé.

Il alla se coucher vers 23 heures. Une bonne partie de la pile de dossiers avait été vue, les reste pouvait attendre le lendemain.

Quand il traversa la salle de contrôle il n'y avait plus que l'équipe de nuit responsable des consoles. Il les salua et alla se coucher.

Il prit une longue douche chaude avant de se mettre au lit. Mais deux heures plus tard il ne dormait toujours pas. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Daniel l'avait plus perturbé qu'il ne l'avait montré. Il s'en voulait. Par son comportement distant il leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il avait pensé à tort qu'en les évitant ce serait beaucoup mieux, mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de SG1. Tout ce qui le touchait les atteignait aussi, il aurait dû y penser.

Il se promit d'avoir un comportement plus ouvert dès le lendemain. Et s'ils refaisaient une petite soirée, « bières pizzas » ? Rien de tel pour remonter le moral des troupes !

Un peu rasséréné, il finit par s'endormir aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

Le lendemain était un dimanche, la base était en service minimum, il y avait trois équipes sur le terrain qui ne rentreraient que le lendemain.

O'Neill n'était pas parti il voulait consulter certains anciens rapports de mission. Il s'assit devant son ordinateur et rechercha les rapports du 5 septembre 2003 sur la planète P7F206.

Rapport du colonel Jack O'Neill du 05-09-03

_Le contact avec la population locale avait été excellent. C'était un peuple pacifique de plusieurs milliers de personnes. _

_Une civilisation agricole, mais assez avancée, d'un niveau technologique du début du 20ème siècle de la Terre avait dit Daniel. _

_Leur chef un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années nous a reçu et n'a pas paru surpris de notre visite. Pourtant leur shapaï était très peu utilisé. Seuls quelques voyageurs audacieux comme nous, leur rendaient visite. _

_Je m'étonnais du peu de défense de leur planète, pas de militaires ni de gardes. Paroun nous expliqua que les Goa'ulds ne venaient plus depuis longtemps. Il n'en avait jamais vus. . _

_Quand Daniel leur a demandé qui étaient leur dieu. Il nous a parlé d'Al Puch._

_Le dieu de la mort des Mayas, avait expliqué Daniel, un dieu très malfaisant et très cruel. _

_Le chef a expliqué que les mines de naquadah étaient épuisées depuis si longtemps que personne ne pouvait se rappeler les avoir vu un jour en activité. _

_Daniel situa à une centaine d'années environ la dernière visite d'Al Puch. _

_Depuis aucun Goa'uld n'était venu visiter cette planète. _

_Parun nous accompagna jusqu'au village où nous avons été reçus comme des rois. Un parenthèse si agréable et tellement rare que nous avons profité de la situation pour nous détendre, et prendre un repos bien mérité. _

_Daniel naturellement était resté en extase devant les ruines du temple à la gloire d'Al Puch. Il avait pris beaucoup de photos et de films. _

_Les habitants le laissaient faire, les enfants tournaient autour de lui en lui posant plein de questions. C'était un peuple vraiment sympathique. _

_Ils nous firent tout visiter, depuis le grand hangar où les récoltes étaient entassées pour l'hiver, jusqu'à la plus petite machine agricole. Ils étaient fiers de leur travail et de nous le montrer, et je les comprenais parfaitement._

_Le soir on nous a offert un festin digne des dieux. De grandes tables avaient été dressées dehors, des plats étaient arrivés et disposés avec art. un déluge de viandes, de légumes et de fruits. La planète jouissait d'un climat tempéré, suffisamment arrosé et ensoleillé pour obtenir de belles récoltes. _

_Un petit vin léger et euphorisant accompagnait toute cette nourriture. Nous nous sommes laissés faire de bon cœur. Les plaisanteries fusaient, l'ambiance était très gaie on entendait que le bruit des couverts et des verres qui s'entrechoquaient, les rires, les jeux et les cris des enfants. _

_Nous nous sommes couchés un peu ivres, surtout Daniel qui n'arrêtait pas de glousser. Le lendemain le réveil fut un peu difficile, mais ce n'était pas grave. _

_Nous sommes partis en promettant de revenir bientôt pour signer un traité d'amitié avec cette planète. _

_Une mission agréable, parfaitement réussie, comme on aimerait qu'elles se passent tout le temps. _

Avant de refermer l'ordinateur O'Neill rajouta quelque chose.

_Note ajoutée le 4 mai 2005 par le général O'Neill_

_Oui c'était une planète magnifique avec un peuple sympathique et accueillant. Et pourtant c'est cette nuit là qu'un émissaire d'Itzamna nous a empoisonné pendant notre sommeil, tous les quatre. _

Salle de briefing. 

-SG1 vous partez sur P8H567 dit O'Neill, c'est une planète qui d'après le rapport de SG16 pourrait être intéressante au point de vue médical. Ils ont des plantes très rares parait-il. Carter vous avez fait une étude sur ce sujet je crois ?

Sam était un peu distraite, elle n'avait pas entendu la phrase du général. Elle trouvait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette base, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Elle pensait que le général O'Neill avait de gros soucis et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

-Carter ?

-Mon général dit-elle en se troublant. Elle ne peut empêcher le rouge de lui monter au visage.

-Je vous ai posé une question Carter dit-il en la regardant attentivement. Des problèmes ?

-Oui… heu… non mon général.

-Je vous demandais ce que vous aviez étudié sur ces plantes ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Oui monsieur, dit-elle en se plongeant dans ses notes. Le docteur Lassiter m'a donné son rapport, elle est prise en salle d'opération ce matin et ne pouvait pas venir au briefing.

Sam parlait d'une voix plus assurée son professionnalisme reprenant le dessus.

-Sur cette planète, les échantillons de plantes rapportées par SG16 ont été soumises à divers tests et études en laboratoire. Elles sembleraient avoir d'intéressantes propriétés anti inflammatoire et dépurative.

-Heu… une question Jack, dit Daniel en levant un doigt, depuis quand l'armée s'intéresse t-elle à la médecine ?

Jack hocha la tête en souriant.

-Depuis que je le président me l'a demandé.

-Etonnant !

-Il y a de plus en plus de gens dans les hautes sphères au courant du projet, répondit Jack. Je me demande d'ailleurs combien de temps cela pourra rester secret. Toujours est-il que le président m'a demandé de diversifier un peu nos activités. Des membres de la société civile s'étonnent que l'on ne recherche que des armes sur les planètes que l'on visite.

-Quel genre de personnes ? demanda Daniel.

-Le délégué à la santé par exemple qui a des accointances dans l'industrie pharmaceutique.

-Tout le gouvernement est au courant du projet ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, dit Jack en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, mais le président doit tenir compte de tous les éléments et satisfaire un peu tout le monde.

-En fait c'est une histoire de gros sous. Tout le monde s'en fout des dangers encourus, des Goa'ulds, des menaces qui pèsent sur la terre , pourvu que chacun en tire un bénéfice dit Daniel amèrement.

-C'est exactement ça dit Jack. Il n'y a que nous pour nous préoccuper des risques et les combattre, c'est notre boulot Daniel !

-Je vois dit le jeune homme, songeur.

-Revenons à nos plantes Carter, dit Jack qu'ont-elle de plus que les plantes que nous avons sur terre ? .

-Il semblerait que leur principe actif soit davantage concentré, répondit la jeune femme. Par exemple une infusion de cette plante que nous avons appelé P876, aurait la même efficacité qu'une dizaine de tisane de l'althaea officinalis appelé plus communément guimauve utilisée pour les inflammations de la gorge.

Sam continua ses explications, mais O'Neill avait déjà lâché prise. De toute façon la mission aurait lieu : ordre du président. Les avantages retirés valaient bien l'effort d'une entente avec la population de P8H567.

Il se laissait bercer par la voix de Sam, et il essayait de leur dissimuler combien son dos le faisait souffrir. Ce n'était pas facile mais il parvint à leur donner le change.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Jack ? entendit-il un instant plus tard.

-C'est bon dit-il. Prenez le temps qu'il faudra, vous me ferez un rapport tous les jours.

-Nous partons combien de temps ?

- Une à deux semaines suffiront je pense. Vous pouvez tout régler dans ce laps de temps. Ce que le peuple de P8H567 souhaite, la quantité de plantes qu'il faut rapporter.

-C'est beaucoup de temps ! dit Sam, inquiète sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti tout à l'heure revenait. O'Neill leur cachait vraiment quelque chose.

-Je voudrais aussi que vous étudiez le sous sol, s'il y avait du naquadah ce serait fantastique non ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, ce serait bien dit Daniel.

-A vos ordres mon général dit Sam.

-Vous partirez donc demain à 14 heures. En attendant si on se faisait une petite soirée ? ajouta t-il, chez moi à 20 heures, ça vous va ?

Larges sourires sur les visages des trois amis.

-Ce serait super Jack, ça fait vraiment longtemps dit Daniel.

-C'est vrai répondit O'Neill, mais depuis que je suis en fonction ici dans ce bureau, je suis assez occupé !

-J'apporte la bière dit Teal'c !

-Moi les pizzas dit Sam.

-Et moi, le jus d'orange peut être ? dit Daniel.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-A ce soir dit Jack, et soyez à l'heure.

Ils sortirent gaiement de la salle de briefing, en plaisantant tout comme autrefois pensa Jack. Allez encore une soirée à tenir pour donner le change, demain ils partiront !

Ensuite : Alea jacta est !

Maison de Jack

Les pizzas chauffaient dans le four, chacun se servit à boire, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver comme autrefois quand Jack n'était pas encore le chef du SGC. Il était 21 heures Daniel et Sam parlait de leur dernière mission, de temps en temps Teal'c ajoutait son grain de sel. Jack était dans son fauteuil, une bière à la main, il commençait à se détendre.

Elle le regardait, Il adorait quand elle le regardait comme ça, elle le faisait exister, elle le rendait important, il avait envie de blaguer, il avait envie de briller…Il se détourna d'elle, il ne voulait pas la gêner, leurs regards s'étaient accrochés un instant, il aimait aussi se noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Il buvait, il le fallait pour anesthésier la douleur. Personne ne devait se rendre compte, Il ne voulaient pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Les bières défilaient et il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce midi, sa tête s'embrumait et c'était bien agréable, être là à les écouter sans rien comprendre de ce qu'ils disent. Peu importe, les mots le berçaient, il oubliait un peu. Il tentait d'oublier qu'un jour un Goa'uld inconnu s' était pris d'une haine farouche contre eux et les avait empoisonnés à leur insu. Il s'efforçait d'effacer de sa mémoire ce visage de faux jeton, la haine brûlant au fond de ses yeux, quand il lui avait fait remarqué que le flacon de remède était vide. Et lui comme un imbécile il n'avait rien vu du tout !

Il voulait aussi reléguer au fond de sa bière qu'il n'y avait pas d'antidote et qu' il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La tentation d'en finir lui-même était présente, il essaya de ne pas trop y penser.

La voix de Sam , à la fois grave et chaude était une douce musique. Il continua de boire, il n'était pas ivre, mais il n'avait plus envie de parler, simplement écouter, la regarder.

Elle sentit son regard sur elle, il s'efforça de rester neutre, il ne voulait pas…

Il ne devait pas...

La soirée s'avançait, il était tard, Daniel qui avait quand même pris une bière ou deux était fin saoul ! Teal'c allait le ramener chez lui,

Voilà ils étaient partis tous les deux.

Il resta seul avec elle. Il n'avait pas bougé, Il était incapable de se lever, trop de boissons et de douleur..

Elle rangea.

-Laissez ça Carter, je le ferais demain.

-Vous êtes sûr mon général, j'en ai pour une minute.

Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait nettoyer si ça lui plaisait après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il l'entendit s'affairer dans la cuisine, elle jeta les canettes et les cartons. Elle revint vers lui.

-Vous allez bien mon général ?

Non ! il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui posât ce genre de question.

-Oui Carter, je vais bien.

Il avait l'impression que sa parole était embarrassée, mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas.

Il se leva, marcha à peu près droit, et il s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui sourit et le regarda au fond des yeux. Il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, il le savait, il le sentit. Leurs visages étaient maintenant très près l'un de l'autre, elle aussi avait bu, elle ne devait pas avoir les idées très claires.

Ne pas en profiter…

Il se pencha légèrement, il pouvait la toucher, ses mains pendaient le long de son corps, il les mit derrière son dos.

Il aurait pu l'embrasser, la prendre là, sur le sol, par terre devant la cheminée, Il savait qu'elle le voulait aussi rien qu'à son regard, rien qu'au frémissement de tout son être, mais cela aurait été une belle connerie ! Il n'était plus très lucide, il le savait mais la tentation était terrible, il n'y avait plus de règlement pour lui car il lui restait si peu de temps. Mais elle, elle ne le savait pas, s'il l'embrassait elle allait bien se douter de quelque chose, il ne l'avait jamais fait , alors pourquoi ce soir ?

A regret il s' éloigna, il lui tendit son manteau. Elle était déçue. Son visage s'assombrit, son cœur se serra, cela faisait mal de lui faire du mal. Mais c'était mieux comme ça.

-Pourquoi dit-elle douloureusement ?

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle s'offrait à lui, il en rêvait depuis huit ans, et, il refusa, il était obligé.

Maudit Itzamna ! la colère l'emportait, elle prit ça pour elle, il ne la détrompa pas ! C'était mieux ainsi. Il valait mieux qu'elle l'oublie, de toute façon, il était perdu pour elle, il était perdu pour eux deux. Alors des mots durs s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

-Colonel ! il ne faut pas !

-Mais pourquoi ? redit-elle avec désespoir

-Mais tout simplement parce que je …ne vous aime pas.

Voilà ça c'était dit , ses yeux à elle étaient pleins de larmes. Son cœur à lui se déchira, et il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

-Je ne vous crois pas… ce n'est pas possible ! Le test…

-Ah oui parlons en du zatarc, une belle connerie et c'est vieux de quatre ans ! Pensez donc, nous avons connu chacun d'autres personnes, vécu d'autres amours. On a rien en commun, absolument rien, franchement ! mais regardez vous ! Ne gâchez pas votre vie en courant après des mirages !

Il lui jeta ces derniers mots avec rage, il avait conscience qu'il la détruisait, mais il se sentait obligé de le faire.

Elle ouvrit des yeux immenses et suffoqua de colère et de rage. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée. Elle lui jeta un regard désespéré, et s'éloigna les yeux pleins de larmes, et le cœur en charpie.

La porte s'était refermée, avec un claquement sec. Jack s'effondra, il avait glissé le long du mur en proie à une douleur qu'il n'aurait même pas pu soupçonner qu'elle existât.

Les mots étaient partis. Il ne fallait plus y penser, se blinder, demain serait difficile et puis après il ne la reverrait pas. Quand ils rentreraient ce serait sûrement terminé pour lui. Alors il a choisi de lui faire mal d'un coup comme on incise une blessure qui s'infecte pour mieux la soigner ; Elle aura mal sur le moment, mais elle l'oubliera vite, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il espérait. .

Salle d'embarquement

Il était venu leur dire au revoir, leur souhaiter bonne chance. Le vortex est ouvert ils étaient prêts tous les trois au pied de la rampe d'embarquement. Ils ne soupçonnaient rien des émotions qui agitaient Jack à cet instant. Daniel et Teal'c parlaient, ils plaisantaient, c'était un départ comme un autre, sauf que pour Jack c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait s'en aller.

Ils montèrent la rampe, ils ne se retournèrent pas, elle non plus, elle avait le visage fermé des mauvais jours. Sans doute était-elle en colère après lui ? Elle devait souffrir pensa t-il. Son cœur se serra, il résista à la tentation violente de lui dire un mot, de faire un petit geste, qui aurait tout remis en cause.

c'était la routine, une mission comme une autre, leur boulot qui pouvait parfois tourner au cauchemar.

Le vortex se referma. Voilà c'était fini pour Jack. Demain il ne serait plus là, il irait à l'infirmerie ou ailleurs, un nouveau général arriverait et prendrait la direction de la base. La roue tourne. Jack O'Neill se sera plus indispensable à personne. Il resta un instant dans la salle d'embarquement, au pied de la rampe où plus jamais il ne la reverra apparaître, avec un grand sourire sur le visage éclairant d'un coup sa journée d'un rayon de soleil. Tout cela était fini, bien fini.

Il se secoua, inutile de rester là plus longtemps à se torturer par des choses qui n'arriveront plus jamais. Il quitta le vingt-huitième niveau, remonta dans la salle de contrôle, puis il enfila les longs couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Une fois les portes refermées il appuya sur le bouton 21, l'infirmerie.

Infirmerie. 

-Général O'Neill ? dit Sandra Lassiter en le voyant arriver, un problème ?

-Vous avez un moment docteur ?

-Bien sûr.

Ça risque d'être long.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Ils s'assirent dans le petit bureau du docteur Lassiter. Elle attendait patiemment que le chef de la base se décide à parler.

-Je voudrais savoir si vous avez gardé des échantillons de sang de SG1 durant leur empoisonnement et après leur guérison ?

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris :

-Pourquoi me demandez vous cela mon général ? Vous voulez faire des expériences ?

-Pas moi, vous ! Répondez à ma question, vous les avez oui ou non ?

-Nous gardons tous les échantillons pendant trois mois. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Je voudrais que vous fabriquiez l'antidote qui les a guéris.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête

-C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé aucune trace de poison dans leur organisme. Alors trouver un antidote d'un poison qu'on ne voit pas….

Je vois dit-il sèchement en s'éloignant.

-Mon général ! Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

O'Neill s'arrêta, soupira, il resta silencieux un moment, puis sur l'insistance de Sandra il décida de lui faire confiance. Il lui raconta ce qu'il savait, ce qu'Itzamna lui avait appris.

-Laissez moi vous examiner mon général cela fait trop longtemps que vous souffrez de votre dos et de votre genou.

Une heure plus tard elle revint avec les examens.

-Vous souffrez davantage ?

-Oui

-Pourtant je ne vois aucune aggravation, l'IRM est identique à celui que je vous ai fait le mois dernier. Pas de lésions supplémentaires. Et vous souffrez plus ?

Oui, beaucoup plus.

-Je ne me l'explique pas. Mais Itzamna a peut être voulu vous mener en bateau et si ce qu'il avait dit était faux ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Et puis même si mon cas est différent de celui de SG1, je sais que je suis atteint, en fait inconsciemment je le sais depuis longtemps. Pourquoi aurais-je ces douleurs d'un coup comme ça, sur de vieilles blessures ? Ce n'est pas normal !

-Vous n'avez jamais eu de fièvre !

-Non c'est vrai, mais je me suis évanoui une fois ! Et puis j'ai peut être reçu moins de poison ? ou un poison différent ?

-Ça m'étonnerait ! L'intoxication a du se faire dans la nuit, l'envoyé du Goa'uld n'aurait pas pris le risque de se compliquer la tâche en administrant des poisons différents. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la manière dont il vous a été inoculé ?

-Non, puisque je l'ignorais jusqu'à la mort du Goa'uld.

-Et SG1 ? Vous leur en avez parlé depuis ?

-Non !

-Vous auriez dû mon général.

-Pourquoi ? Ils s'imaginaient avoir été contaminés pendant leur captivité dans les mines de naquadah.

-Parce qu'on pensait qu'il n'y avait qu'eux à ce moment là. Et pourtant vous aviez déjà mal dans le dos. On aurait dû y penser.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'avoir des regret docteur, vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur l'avenir.

Sandra se sentit vexée

-Sauf votre respect mon général, mon équipe et moi-même y avons consacré beaucoup de temps et nous n'avons rien trouvé.

-Tant pis dit Jack en sortant de la pièce si vite qu'elle n'eut pas eu le temps de réagir.

Elle resta un moment songeuse, puis prenant son téléphone elle rameuta tout le personnel de biologie disponible. Elle fit appel à des scientifiques qui ne venaient à la base qu'occasionnellement, et qui avaient un haut degré d'accréditation. Les professeurs Helen Cherrer spécialiste des plantes et des poisons, Timothy Harlow un généticien de renom, et Paul Clark un biologiste de talent.

Ils promirent tous les trois d'arriver dès qu'ils auraient un vol.

Ces trois scientifiques faisaient parti du projet porte des étoiles même si leur travaux réguliers se faisaient dans d'autres villes que Colorado Springs. Un appel de la base était pour eux une priorité absolue.

Planète P8H567

Le vortex venait de se refermer.

-Allez en route dit Sam sèchement. Nous avons plusieurs kilomètres à faire pour aller jusqu'au village et la nuit va bientôt tomber.

En effet le soleil venait juste de se coucher et cette planète ne possédait pas de lune, la nuit serait donc très sombre.

De lourds nuages se profilaient à l'horizon, une tempête s'annonçait. Daniel leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-On pourrait bivouaquer près de la porte, dit Daniel. On est pas si pressé que ça, et puis cette tempête sera sans doute violente.

-Si on est pressé, on a plein de choses à faire dit Sam, rencontrer la population, le traité, le naquadah, les plantes.

-Sam dit Daniel avec douceur, on a quinze jours !

-J'aimerais qu'on ne reste pas si longtemps.

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda Teal'c. Daniel Jackson a raison, rien de nous presse.

-Je vous ai donné un ordre dit-elle avec une dureté dans la voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Elle se mit en route sans attendre les deux hommes. Ils se regardèrent en silence, il valait mieux la suivre pensèrent –ils.

Elle marchait devant, seule, tout en ruminant ses pensées, et se rappelant la soirée de la veille.

La petite fête avait été très réussie, la bière et les pizzas délicieuses, l'ambiance légère et décontractée. Mais à bien réfléchir elle se souvint que l'attitude de Jack lui avait paru différente. Il avait moins participé que d'habitude. Au début de la soirée il avait plaisanté et dit des bêtises comme il savait si bien le faire, puis au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient ils s'était renfoncé dans son fauteuil, n'avait plus rien dit, et buvant bière sur bière. Il n'avait pas touché à la pizza. Sur le moment ce détail lui avait échappé. Oui, il était différent ce soir là. Elle se maudissait maintenant de n'avoir rien vu.

Et puis l'attitude de Jack au moment du départ. Plus elle y pensait plus elle trouvait cela surréaliste, lui dire d'emblée qu'il ne l'aimait pas, alors que jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient abordé ce sujet, même après le test zatarc, et ce n'était pas du tout son genre de parler de lui, surtout de cette façon. Elle aurait du le sentir, mais elle avait un peu abusé de la bière elle aussi et s'était bloquée sur cette phrase qui l'avait fait souffrir comme elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à pleurer et à se lamenter sur son sort. Elle était furieuse après elle et dire qu'elle s'était carrément offerte à lui ! Il avait du bien rigoler ! Cela faisait deux fois de suite qu' elle manquait de la plus élémentaire clairvoyance. Il est vrai Qu'O'Neill était un expert dans le brouillage des pistes.

Avec l'arrivée de la nuit le ciel creva au dessus de leur tête et des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur eux.

-Il y a des rochers plus loin cria Sam, on va essayer de s'abriter.

La nuit était complètement tombée maintenant et les éléments se déchaînaient rendant leur marche difficile et dangereuse. Les lampes dessinaient des zébrures de pluie dans leur faisceau et elles n'arrivaient pas à éclairer à plus de trois mètres.

Daniel tomba lourdement dans une mare d'eau et jura. Teal'c le prit par le bras et le porta presque jusqu'à une anfractuosité de rocher qui leur offrait un abri relatif contre les éléments déchaînés.

Ils disposaient de quelques mètres carrés au sec. Ils se rencognèrent au fond de la cavité qui à leur grande surprise menait à une petite grotte. Celle-ci était vide, il n'y avait pas de traces récentes d'activité humaine ou animale.

-On se sera bien ici dit Sam en posant son sac.

Ils allumèrent un feu et se regroupèrent autour pour se réchauffer et se sécher.Teal'c sortit de son paquetage du thé et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Il avait fallu juste mettre la gamelle dehors et elle s'était remplie en quelques minutes.

La boisson réconfortante les réchauffa et quand Daniel eut cessé de trembler de froid il décida qu'il était temps de parler à Sam.

-Et si vous nous disiez ce qui se passe Sam ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne le général dit-elle en hésitant.

-C'est vrai que depuis que nous sommes guéris, il a l'air changé. Vous l'avez remarqué vous aussi Teal'c ?

-Tout à fait. Il est plus sombre et cherche à nous éviter.

-Et puis cette mission de quinze jours ! ça n'a pas de sens, ajouta Sam. Franchement je suis très inquiète.

-On ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, nous sommes coincés sur cette planète à deux kilomètres de la porte, en pleine nuit, on ne peut même pas appeler la base dit Teal'c.

-Pour ce soir il faut nous reposer dit Daniel. Demain on va au village rencontrer la population. Nous retournerons à la porte pour le briefing de 14 heures. On pourra parler à Jack…

-Vous avez raison Daniel, coupa Sam. Il faut essayer de dormir maintenant.

-J'ai pas trop envie de dormir, il n'est que 16 heures sur la terre.

-Je sais, mais la journée sera longue demain. Je vous rappelle que les journées ici font trente de nos heures terrestres. Cela va nous paraître interminable.

Ils s'allongèrent et au bout de quelques minutes Daniel et Teal'c dormaient, tandis que Sam se tournait et se retournait sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Elle revivait en boucle la fin de la soirée et n'arrivait pas à lui trouver d'autre sens que les mots qu'il lui avait jeté. « je ne vous aime pas ».

Non, pensa Sam, s'il avait dit cela, c'était dans un but bien précis. Et puis cette longue mission ! S'il avait voulu les éloigner il n'aurait pas agi autrement. Mais oui ! c'est cela pensa t-elle, il a voulu nous éloigner !

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Tout avait changé depuis qu'il dirigeait la base. Il était devenu beaucoup plus sérieux, plus distant. Et pourtant il les avait emmené chez Itzamna pour les guérir. Il s'était offert en échange de leur guérison. Il avait tout fait pour les sauver. Et maintenant il les éloignait.

Sam décida de lancer la mission sur la planète avec Daniel et Teal'c et de rentrer sur terre pour parler au général. Un très mauvais pressentiment l'agitait, comme l'annonce d'un danger imminent.

Forte de sa décision, elle finit par s'endormir.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain au lever du jour, la pluie avait cessé, et le paysage paraissait comme lavé de toutes ses impuretés. Un soleil généreux brillait dans le ciel sans nuage.

-En route dit Sam après qu'ils eurent mangé rapidement et levé le camp.

Le village était tout près maintenant. Ils dépassèrent les premières maisons et atteignirent rapidement la place centrale. Les bâtiments étaient regroupés autour d'un espace rond, pavé, et très propre. Les maisons étaient faites de bois clair et de toits de tuiles.

Il était encore tôt et il y avait peu de monde dans les rues. Quelqu'un d'obligeant leur indiqua la maison du chef du village. Une maison identique aux autres qui ne se distinguait du lot que par sa taille un peu plus grande.

On les fit entrer dans une grande pièce à tout faire où la famille du chef prenait leur repas du matin. Une scène familière aux visiteurs, qui auraient pu se croire dans un chalet montagnard de la région de Colorado Springs.

-Entre mes amis, entrez… dit Thim un homme corpulent d'une soixantaine d' années. Installez vous, vous partagerez bien notre repas !

Les négociations commençaient très bien. Le peuple de Thim était très ouvert et accueillant. Ils acceptèrent de négocier un traité, en échange des plantes trouvées sur la planète ils souhaitaient avoir de l'aide au niveau des cultures, car des tempêtes s'abattaient souvent sur les récoltes, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de les éviter. On parla de canon à grêle et d'instruments agricoles. Thim était extrêmement curieux de tout, ne paraissait pas pressé, et posaient beaucoup de questions.

Sam en elle-même comprenait pourquoi le général avait parlé de quinze jours, c'est vrai qu'à ce rythme cela risquait de durer fort longtemps.

Sam prit Daniel et Teal'c en aparté.

-Je dois absolument rentrer sur terre dit-elle.

Daniel ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Jack va être furieux.

-Oui je sais, mais tant pis dit la jeune femme. Il faut que je suive mon instinct.

-Vous croyez que si Jack avait un problème grave, il ne nous en aurait pas parlé ? dit Daniel.

-Malheureusement, j'en suis tout à fait sûre dit Sam.

-Je pense que non, dit Teal'c, il nous fait totalement confiance.

-Naturellement, au sujet des missions, mais pas en ce qui concerne ses problèmes personnels.

-Là vous marquez un point Sam, dit Daniel. je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi secret que Jack.

-Je crois dit Sam que je vais finalement suivre votre idée, dit-elle à Daniel.

-Quoi ? Les rapports ?

-Oui, c'est pour cela que je veux rentrer.

-Mais Jack ne vous laissera pas faire !

-C'est mon problème Daniel, ce ne sera pas simple, mais j'y arriverais.

-Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir de vouloir affronter un Jack en colère. Il va vous envoyer paître.

-Sûrement. Je croise les doigts, dit –elle avec une petite mimique. Il est l'heure du rendez vous, je vais y aller seule. Je ferai mon possible pour passer la porte. Vous pendant ce temps là continuez les négociations.

-Ça va être long. Ils ne sont pas pressés. Ce soir ils veulent faire la fête en notre honneur ! Et d'après les rumeurs, leurs fêtes ne sont pas tristes et la boisson coule à flots.

-Ouh là ! Faites attention Daniel ! dit Sam en riant.

-Comptez sur moi.

-Bon j'y vais, je ne veux pas rater le rendez vous de 14 heures.

Sam courut à petites foulées le long du chemin, elle fit rapidement les deux kilomètres. Le temps était agréable et sec, cela faisait du bien après le déluge de la veille.

Elle enclencha les chevrons et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se plaça devant le MALP pour être vue de la base.

-Général, tout va bien ici…

-Colonel Carter, ici le colonel Reynolds, le général O'Neill est absent cette après midi, je le remplace momentanément. Comment se passent les négociations ?

Le cerveau de Sam tournait à trois mille tours minutes il fallait profiter de cette opportunité pour rentrer.

-Ecoutez colonel, tout se passe très bien ici , mais j'ai oublié un document important pour les négociations un dossier rouge qui est sur mon bureau dans mon labo. Est-ce que vous pouvez me l'envoyer ?

-Naturellement. Je vous l'envoie dans quelques minutes fermez la porte de votre côté.

-Entendu Colonel. Je coupe la liaison, la porte se refermera automatiquement.

Quelques minutes plus tard le vortex s'ouvrit.

-Je suis désolé colonel, il n'y a pas de dossier rouge dans votre labo.

-Vous êtes sûr Colonel ? C'est très ennuyeux il me le faut absolument pour poursuivre les négociations.

-Vous allez devoir venir le chercher vous-même colonel !

Ça ne m'arrange pas du tout dit Sam un peu hypocritement, mais comme on dit couramment quand on pas de tête…

-En effet dit Reynolds en riant. Vous pouvez ouvrir de votre côté.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sam était à la base.

-Je ne fais que l'allez et retour dit-elle à Reynolds.

Elle fila sans demander son reste et remonta à son labo le plus vite qu'elle put.

Elle ouvrit son portable et demanda le dossier des rapports de mission. Son code secret ne pouvait ouvrir que les dossiers de SG1 mais en aucun cas ceux du général. Elle travailla quelque minutes et força assez facilement le passage.

Elle fit une recherche à partir des dates. S'il avait rédigé un rapport sur la mission de sauvetage de SG1, ce devait être dans les dossiers les plus récents. Il y avait très peu de choses, un document sur la mission de PK8 722 où le général les avait accompagnés.. Elle trouva également le rapport d'une autre mission. Et puis elle trouva un dossier qui l'intrigua, une ancienne mission du 050903, elle lut le texte rapidement et tomba sur la petite note rajoutée du 4 mai :

« Oui c'était une planète magnifique avec un peuple sympathique et accueillant. Et pourtant c'est cette nuit là qu'un émissaire d'Itzamna nous a empoisonné pendant notre sommeil, tous les quatre. »

Sous ses pieds s'ouvrait un gouffre, elle eut l'impression d'y tomber sans pouvoir s'arrêter. L'angoisse serra son cœur d'une étreinte mortelle quand elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas d'antidote pour Jack. Et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il les avait éloignés. Il avait joué cette cruelle comédie du désamour, elle en était sûre maintenant. Il avait voulu qu'elle l'oublie avant même qu'il ne meure.

Quel mauvais calcul ! pensa t-elle. Cela devait être terrible pour lui. Incapable de bouger elle resta là longtemps les yeux fixés sur son écran, le cerveau paralysé par la peur. Puis elle se reprit et sa colère gonfla en elle alimenté par une douleur sans nom. Ils allaient le perdre, ELLE allait le perdre. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Il était peut peut-être déjà trop tard ?

Le téléphone sonna.

-Carter dit-elle

-Colonel, avez-vous trouvé votre dossier ? dit la voix de Reynolds.

-Mon dossier ? d'un seul coup elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. Ah oui, en fait non… Mais il y a un changement de programme, je ne retourne pas tout de suite sur la planète.

-Des problèmes colonel ? avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ça ira merci, mais savez vous où est le général O'Neill , il faut que je le voie de toute urgence.

-Je ne sais pas où il est mais voyez avec le sergent Harriman.

Elle raccrocha. Elle fit un tirage du rapport, et le mit dans sa poche, et referma son portable. Elle quitta son labo et redescendit au niveau 27.

Harriman lui dit que le général n'était pas à la base ; mais chez lui pour l'après midi. Elle l'appela sur son portable et elle l'eut tout de suite.

-Carter vous êtes rentrée ? Un problème ?

-Il faut que je vous voie tout de suite monsieur,

-ça ne peut pas attendre mon retour à la base ?

-C'est très important monsieur.

-J'arrive dit-il sèchement.

Une heure plus tard O'Neill arriva. Sam l'attendait à la porte de son bureau. Il la fit entrer.

Sam avait décidé de ne pas revenir sur la soirée, son ressentiment pour Jack avait disparu, elle comprenait maintenant son attitude.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-il sèchement. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ?

Il ouvrait de grands yeux surpris et levait les sourcils, mais il ne souriait pas. Son visage avait gardé un air sévère, qu' il n'arborait pas habituellement lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Sam prit une grande inspiration et sortit la feuille de sa poche et elle la lui tendit.

Jack resta impassible, elle ne pouvait rien lire sur son visage, sauf peut être une colère froide dans son regard devenu de glace.

Sa voix était basse et lente quand il prit la parole. Sam ne se fit pas d'illusions, il était dans une rage folle, malgré elle, elle courba l'échine.

-Vous ne devriez pas être sur P8H567 en ce moment en train de négocier un traité ?

-Oui mon général dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme. Daniel et Teal'c s'en occupent, mais il fallait que je rentre.

Elle se savait dans son tort, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais visiblement de son coté à lui, ce n'était pas les mêmes priorités.

-C'est le colonel Reynolds qui vous a laissé entrer ? C'est étonnant de sa part.

-Je vous en prie monsieur, n'accablez pas le colonel Reynolds, tout est de ma faute, j'assume l'entière responsabilité de mes actes.

-Vraiment ! dit-il avec ironie.

-Je suis revenue parce qu'il y avait urgence.

-Je vous écoute dit-il sans la lâcher du regard. Vous avez intérêt à être convaincante, sinon c'est la cour martiale.

-Depuis notre guérison vous nous évitez commença t-elle, en pesant ses mots et sans le regarder , et nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi. Nous voulions savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Itzamna et votre silence nous a beaucoup perturbé. On a eu l'impression que vous vouliez nous éloigner. Je l'ai compris en arrivant sur la planète. Le traité peut être négocié en quelques jours, le peuple de Thim est tout à fait disposé à notre égard, et je suis sûre que vous le saviez. C'est alors que je suis rentrée car je voulais voir si vous aviez écrit un rapport sur la mission, je n'en ai pas trouvé mais je suis tombée sur cette note.

Long silence gêné. Puis il reprit la parole.

-Vous quittez une planète sans raison professionnelle valable, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, lente et presque rauque, vous racontez des bobards au colonel Reynolds, vous ne me l'avez pas dit , mais je peux le deviner, vous piratez mes dossiers en craquant mon code ! Et cerise sur le gâteau : vous en faites un tirage papier ce qui est formellement interdit dans le cas d'un dossier confidentiel ! C'est tout ? Je n'oublie rien ? dit-il sarcastique.

-Je mérite la cour martiale mon général, je le reconnais dit Sam en faisant profil bas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine mais il fallait absolument qu'il l'écoute.

Elle poursuivit :

-Si je suis rentrée monsieur c'est ….

Il la coupa brusquement comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

-Vous avez regardé combien de dossiers ? Vous rendez-vous compte de la portée de vos actes ? Malheureusement je suis obligé d'en référer à mes supérieurs, je ne peux pas vous couvrir. Il a des dossiers hautement confidentiels dans cette base, des choses que vous ne devriez en aucun cas connaître. Oui vous méritez la cour martiale colonel Carter, et je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez y échapper.

-Je ne cherche pas à fuir mes responsabilités monsieur. Mais je vous fais le serment que je n'ai ouvert aucun autre dossier.

Devant son regard si franc, il faiblit.

-Je vous crois, Carter dit-il, avec lassitude.

-Mon général je voudrais avant que vous me laissiez continuer les recherches sur l'antidote que je n'avais pas reprises après notre guérison.

-Négatif ! C'est parfaitement inutile. Il n'y a rien à faire. Et si je vous ai envoyée sur…

-C'est pour ça, le coupa t-elle. Sauf votre respect monsieur, vous pensiez sans doute mourir tranquillement pendant notre absence, mais c'est bien mal me connaître. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à votre dernier souffle de vie. Pourquoi avoir voulu nous éloigner ? Vous ne nous faites plus confiance mon général ?

-Vous ferez exactement ce que je vous dirais dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Mais mon général …

-Vous discutez les ordres d'un supérieur, Colonel ?

-Non monsieur dit-elle d'une voix étouffé et essayant de se contenir.

-Je vous ordonne de retourner sur la planète terminer la mission.

-A vos ordres monsieur dit-elle en mordant dans les mots, d'une façon irrespectueuse.

Il ne releva pas. Il paraissait à bout de souffle et au bord de l'épuisement, le cœur de Sam se serra, il souffrait visiblement beaucoup. Il était assis à son bureau les bras appuyés sur la table comme s'il voulait se tenir. Son visage était fatigué, il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. De temps à autre elle voyait dans son regard ce qu'il aurait voulu dissimuler. Mais l'œil exercé de Sam ne s'y trompait pas. Il souffrait le martyre, et luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Elle était obligée de partir, elle obtempéra la mort dans l'âme.

-Permission de me retirer mon général.

Il fit un geste pour lui dire de sortir.

-Présentez vous dans une demie heure à la porte des étoiles.

Très raide elle se mit au garde à vous et tourna les talons.

P8H567 

Daniel et Teal'c prévenus, l'attendaient. Ils virent tout de suite que cela s'était mal passé. Elle hésitait à tout leur dire puis finalement elle se décida. Ils étaient aussi les amis de Jack et avaient le droit de savoir.

-Je sais le fin mot de l'histoire Daniel.

-Vous avez trouvé le rapport ?

-Non, je pense qu'il n'en a pas fait, mais j'ai trouvé une petite note qu'a rajouté le général sur un ancien rapport. Vous vous souvenez de P7F206 ?

-P7F206 ? redit Daniel, ah oui cette planète agricole où nous avons été si bien reçus ?

-Oui, celle-là, en fait c'est là que nous avons été piégés. Nous avons été empoisonnés sur cette planète et le général aussi.

-Qu'est ce que vous dites Samantha Carter ? dit Teal'c, je croyais que c'était pendant notre captivité sur une planète d'Itzamna ?

-On l'a tous cru, hélas !

-Mais Jack n' était pas malade ! dit Daniel avec étonnement.

-Je ne sais pas, mais maintenant il l'est, je peux vous le dire.

-Et pourquoi êtes vous revenue? vous auriez pu aider le docteur Lassiter à trouver un antidote.

-Il m'a renvoyé ici avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui expliquer quoique ce soit.

-Non, c'est pas vrai ! dit Daniel. Quel abruti ! Toujours à refuser de l'aide ! Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours aussi orgueilleux ?

Ils parlaient tout en marchant. Un long silence s'établit et ils firent le dernier kilomètre en silence chacun ruminant ses pensées.

-Et ce traité ça avance ? dit Sam.

-C'est sur la bonne voix, Thim est un homme très ouvert mais il ne vit pas au même rythme que nous .

-Et pourtant il faudrait faire avancer les choses plus rapidement. Je suis très inquiète pour le général, et je perds mon temps ici.

-Demain, nous aurons un contact, je parlerai à Jack. Il m'enverra balader, mais j'ai l'habitude dit Daniel. J'essaierai de le convaincre que votre place est là-bas.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter avec Thim et sa famille. Sg1 était logé chez lui, une grande chambre avait été mise à leur disposition.

Sam eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle revivait en boucle sa discussion avec Jack et savait que l'Etat Major ne lui ferait pas de cadeau même si c'était au prix de la vie de son général. Mais finalement elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir tenté. Ce qu'elle regrettait c'est de ne pas avoir réussi. Quelle perte de temps ! et le temps il n'en a plus beaucoup pensa Sam le cœur serré par l'angoisse.

A 14 heures le lendemain, ils établirent le contact avec la base.

-Laissez moi faire dit Daniel.

Une voix jaillit du MALP.

-Alors cette mission ? entendirent-il.

-Bien Jack, ça avance ,dit Daniel, nous sommes très bien reçus et tout se passe au mieux, c'est pour ça que je pense que la place de Sam n'est pas ici, je pourrais très bien me débrouiller seul avec Teal'c.,

-Daniel, quand on vous demandera de penser, je vous ferai signe dit Jack avec ironie.

Daniel soupira.

-Vous êtes une vraie tête de mule, on essaie de vous aider.

-M'aider à quoi ? Faites votre boulot, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Rien à ajouter sur la mission ?

A ce moment Sam se plaça devant la camera du MALP pour être visible de Jack,

-Mon général, en ce qui concerne l'antidote, j'ai une idée. J'aimerais en parler avec le docteur Lassiter.

Il y eut un blanc au bout du vortex. Sam ne pouvait pas voir Jack mais elle pouvait presque entendre ses neurones fonctionner à grande vitesse. Comment céder sans en avoir l'air, et sans perdre la face !

-C'est d'accord colonel, vous pouvez rentrer.

-Merci monsieur dit-elle heureuse d'avoir enfin le feu vert.

Base de Cheyenne Moutain.

Elle rentra à nouveau dans la base, le général était dans la salle de contrôle.

-Je vais directement à l'infirmerie mon général dit-elle en voyant son supérieur.

-Allez-y lui dit-il.

Et sans un regard pour elle il fila directement dans son bureau.

Elle eut le plaisir de retrouver Timothy Harlow qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

-Comment vas-tu Sam ? demanda t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Maintenant que tu es là, beaucoup mieux dit –elle.

-Un sacré casse tête que nous avons là dit-il. Tu vois ces échantillons de sang, c'est le tien pendant ton empoisonnement et après, et il n'y a aucune différence. Il en est de même pour Teal'c et Daniel. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un problème d'ADN. Mais pour le moment il faut attendre. J'ai mis en route une batterie de tests, mais nous n'aurons pas de réponses avant deux jours.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Je pense que le général O'Neill dont l'ADN a été marqué par les Asgards présente une résistance plus grande au poison. Heureusement pour lui, parce autrement il serait déjà mort.

-l'ADN j'y avais pensé aussi. Moi aussi je suis étonnée que la forme de la maladie chez le général soit aussi différente de la notre, à Teal'c, Daniel et moi. Et puis il m'est venu une autre idée dit Sam. As-tu lu le rapport de mission sur la cité des Anciens ?

-Non

-Je te le ferais parvenir. Mais pour l'instant l'important c'est tu saches ce qu'a fait le colonel. Pour vaincre Anubis le seul moyen était de trouver une arme des Anciens. Le colonel O'Neill a donc pour la deuxième fois téléchargé dans son esprit toute la connaissance des Anciens. Mais ce faisant il a acquis un nouveau pouvoir, qu'il n'avait pas eu la première fois , le pouvoir de guérison. Sur le vaisseau il a guéri Bratac d'une très grave blessure à l'abdomen rien qu'en posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Impressionnant ! dit Timothy mais pas très scientifique.

-Je le reconnais dit Sam en souriant, mais je me demandais s'il ne restait pas chez le général un reste de ce pouvoir de guérison.

-On ne se guérit pas soi même dit Harlow !

-Non, mais peut être que ce pouvoir de guérison a entraîné des modifications chimiques au niveau des cellules du cerveau du colonel et qui lui a permis de mieux résister au poison.

-Mais il n'a plus le savoir des anciens ? N'est ce pas ?

-Non, Thor lui a retiré la connaissance des Anciens après un long passage dans une capsule de cryogénisation. Mais ce pouvoir n'est pas du domaine cognitif mais du domaine chimique ou au niveau des neurotransmetteurs, on ne sait pas très bien, quelle zone du cerveau est concernée. Il a pu en conserver une partie.

-Oui, c'est possible, mais comment le savoir ?

-Ça ce n'est pas mon domaine, mais plutôt le tien Timothy !

-Oh non ! répondit en riant le savant, mon travail consiste plutôt à disséquer l'ADN et à en traquer tous les mystères.

-Quel est ton plan ?

-Pour le moment je n'en ai pas hélas. Nous n'avons pas les connaissances nécessaires pour étudier un poison invisible.

-Et si on cherchait un peu du coté de ce Cosimo Ruggieri ? dit Sam. Il parait qu'Itzamna a appris beaucoup sur lui en lisant ces vieux grimoires.

-Je sais que c'était un savant spécialiste des poisons.

-Tu as entendu parler de l' Aqua Tofana ? Ce poison indétectable ?

-Indétectable à l'époque ! dit Tymothy, N'oublie pas que Cosimo Ruggieri était l'astrologue de Catherine de Médicis, et qu' ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'investigation que nous avons maintenant. D'autre part c'était un poison qui rongeait les intestins, rien à voir avec celui qui nous préoccupe aujourd'hui. Ce n'est sûrement pas ce poison.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Tout à l'heure tu m'a parlé de vieux grimoires ?

-Oui, c'est Daniel qui nous en avait parlé au cours d'un briefing. Itzamna aurait trouvé de vieux manuscrits de Ruggieri. Mais ça me donne une idée, il doit bien y avoir encore des écrits de cet astrologue. Si ça se trouve la formule du poison ou et de l'antidote sont dans ces écrits.

-C'est ce que je pensais Sam, il faut chercher de ce coté, c'est une piste intéressante.

-Daniel doit absolument revenir de la planète on a besoin de lui ici.

Sandra qui avait entendu la fin de leur conversation intervint :

-Il faut que je vois le général pour son traitement, vous pourriez lui en parler. Mais je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, il n'est pas très ouvert en ce moment.

-Vous avez parlé d'un traitement docteur ?

-Non en fait , ce sont plutôt des antalgiques, parce naturellement je n'ai rien de curatif.

Quelques minutes plus tard O'Neill les retrouvait dans le bureau de Sandra. Elle lui avait demandé de venir immédiatement.

-Oui ? Qu'il y a t-il docteur dit-il d'une voix froide sans regarder ni Harlow, ni Sam.

Ce fut Timothy qui prit la parole et lui expliqua les conclusions auxquelles ils étaient arrivée et la présence indispensable de Daniel.

Il soupira et céda.

-Puisque tout le monde conspire dans mon dos, dit-il avec un pâle sourire c'est d'accord, je vais envoyer SG16 négocier ce traité.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit le visage de Sam. Elle était pâle, et soucieuse, cela se voyait à un froncement de sourcils qui ne lui était pas habituel. Il ne dit rien, garda pour lui ses réflexions mais songea avec un certain soulagement que si quelqu'un réussirait à le sauver, ce serait elle, avec son opiniâtreté et son courage pour braver les ordres au mépris de sa carrière.

Cela le réconforta un peu. Mais il ne voulait se faire aucune illusion. D'ailleurs la douleur l'empêchait de raisonner sainement, et il se refusa à y réfléchir davantage. Il vivait au jour le jour depuis l'annonce de son empoisonnement.

-Je retourne dans mon bureau dit-il au médecin.

-Vous seriez mieux à vous reposer mon général.

-J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer quand je serais mort, dit-il froidement.

A cette phrase Sam blanchit jusqu'aux lèvres. Jack se retourna à demi comme s'il regrettait ses paroles. Puis haussant les épaules il quitta la pièce.

Daniel et Teal'c revinrent dans la soirée. Daniel passa d'abord voir Jack qui était toujours dans son bureau.

-Vous travaillez encore Jack ? Personne ne vous remplace ?

-Non pas encore, et puis je mets mes affaires en ordre.

-Vos affaires ?

-Oui, je ne m'en suis jamais beaucoup occupé ! Par négligence sans doute, j'avais toujours autre chose à faire. Et puis vous savez Daniel ça n'a jamais tué personne !

Le coup d'œil glacé de Jack dissuada Daniel de poursuivre sur ce registre. Cependant il comprenait le pessimisme de Jack, sa situation était dramatique.

-Jack, dit-il dans les dossiers que j'ai à ma disposition je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur Ruggieri, seulement quelques pages de manuscrits que mon équipe est en train de traduire. En attendant je voudrais retourner sur la planète où Itzamna a été tué, je pourrais peut être les trouver ces fameux bouquins. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Il ne doit pas rester grand-chose du temple il a été détruit par l'attaque que nous avons essuyée. Enfin je suppose, il y avait des flammes, de la fumée, mais je n'ai pas été voir de plus près.

-On peut aller voir peut être ?

-La planète a du être envahie par un Goa'uld, ou des jaffas, je ne sais pas qui a frappé. C'est très dangereux d'aller là bas ; et je ne veux pas mettre des hommes de la base en danger pour mon profit personnel.

-Je vous reconnais bien là Jack. Mais on pourrait envoyer un MALP d'abord pour surveiller les alentours de la porte, et tenter une expédition après.

-C'est d'accord Daniel, allons-y.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la salle de contrôle et un MALP fut envoyé immédiatement vers la planète d'Itzamna.

Les première images montrèrent des jaffas près de la porte.

-Vous voyez bien Daniel personne ne doit se rendre sur la planète, dit O'Neill avec un air désabusé.

-Attendez Jack. Faites faire un tour de 180 ° à la camera dit-il au sergent Siler.

-Regardez reprit Daniel, il y a des jaffas de plusieurs Goa'ulds, je vois des symboles différents sur leur front, Apophis, Sokar, Baal…

-Des jaffas rebelles ? fit O'Neill.

-Oui, bien sûr, et n'est-ce pas Raknor qui arrive ?

-Raknor ? dit-il en parlant dans le micro, c'est Daniel Jackson

-Bonjour dit le jaffa, j'ai en effet reconnu votre sonde.

-Ainsi c'est vous qui avez bombardé la planète et tué Itzamna ?

-En effet et je peux dire qu'il est mort, et bien mort. Encore un faux dieu de disparu.

-Nous avons besoin d'aller sur la planète dit Daniel, pour retrouver de vieux manuscrits dans le palais d'Itzamna.

-Il ne reste pas grand-chose du palais.

-Nous envoyons une équipe.

-Entendu on vous attend.

Pendant ce temps là, SG13 s'était préparé et était prêt à partir.

Planète d'Itzamna. 

L'accueil fut loin d'être chaleureux. Ils arrivèrent devant un parterre de jaffas l'arme au poing et l'œil menaçant. Sur un signe de Raknor ils baissèrent leur lance.

- Excusez-nous major , dit-il à Warren, mais nous sommes très méfiants. Cette planète est très convoitée et nous sommes toujours sur nos gardes. Qu'est ce que vous cherchez exactement ?

-De vieux manuscrits.

Le major Warren avait eu l'autorisation de raconter succinctement ce qui était arrivé à SG1.

Raknor se radoucit :

-Et comment vont-ils maintenant ?

-Le colonel Carter, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c sont guéris. Mais le général O'Neill est aussi contaminé et nous recherchons les vieux grimoires, car il y a sûrement la description du poison et de son antidote.

-Je ne garantis par qu'il reste quelque chose.

Tout avait été dévasté, de vastes cratères creusés par les bombes, et les ruines des quelques habitations en faisait une planète sinistre. Malgré son habitude Warren frissonna et fit accélérer le pas.

Du palais, hélas, il ne restait pas grand-chose. Tout ce qui avait pu être sauvé l'avait été, des pans de murs noircis se dressaient vers le ciel tels de sinistres colonnes.

Warren soupira :

-En effet il ne reste presque plus rien. Mais je suppose qu'Itzamna gardait ses objets les plus précieux dans des endroits secrets et à l'abri de la destruction.

-C'est possible en effet, il y a de grandes caves sous le palais, elles n'ont pas été détruites mais elles sont vides.

-Pouvons nous y faire un tour ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela vous donnerai de plus puisqu'il n'y a rien.

-Vous n'avez rien vu, nuance ! dit Warren en souriant, mais vous ne cherchiez rien du tout.

-Très juste dit Raknor, je vais vous faire accompagner.

-Nous pouvons y aller seuls, dit Warren.

-Je ne préfère pas dit Raknor sèchement.

-Vous vous méfiez de nous ? Pourtant au nom de notre ancienne amitié je vous demande de nous faire confiance.

Raknor plongeant ses yeux au fond de ceux du jeune major, n'y lut que de la franchise et un désir profond de réussir sa mission.

-C'est d'accord, mais faites-nous part de vos trouvailles.

-C'est entendu.

Warren et ses hommes prirent un petit escalier qui descendait sous la grande salle du palais. L'odeur acre de l'humidité et du renfermé les prit à la gorge.

Ils aboutirent dans une immense salle aux murs de pierres suintantes. Apparemment il n'y avait rien. La salle était vide.

-On se partage le travail dit Warren, Philips vous prenez le mur du fond, Pheeps et White respectivement à droite et à gauche. Je prends le mur d'entrée.

Pendant plus d'une heure ils sondèrent les murs, tapant méthodiquement sur chaque pierre. C'étaient de grosses pierres grises et carrées, une sorte de granit brut très compact. Pas facile de voir s'il y avait une pierre creuse.

Et pourtant il y en avait une.

-J'ai quelque chose dit White. Avec un burin , ils descellèrent la pierre, et mirent à jour une cache assez profonde. Warren vivement pointa sa lampe jusqu'au fond, il fit un « oh » de frustration. La cache était vide.

-Il n'y a rien ici, allons plus loin.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps qu'ils cherchaient encore. Quand White eut l'idée de regarder à nouveau au fond de la cache.

Il tata le mur au fond qui rendit un bruit étrange. Comme s'il y avait une double cavité. Il appela Warren qui lui ordonna de creuser. La deuxième cache apparut, elle était petite et entourée de bois comme pour mieux protéger l'objet qu'elle contenait. Il y avait un petit coffre en bois de rose avec une combinaison.

-On l'ouvre monsieur ? demanda White.

-Non, on le rapporte tel quel au SGC, c'est peut être piégé.

-Mais si le manuscrit n'est pas dedans ?

-Alors on continuera à chercher. Puisque c'est vous qui l'avez trouvé, vous allez rentrer avec cet objet et le remettre aussitôt au docteur Jackson. Vous me tiendrez au courant. Nous pendant ce temps là ,je vais prévenir Raknor de notre découverte et nous continuerons de chercher.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain. Labo de Sam. 

Le petit coffret de bois avait été posé délicatement sur une paillasse du labo de Sam. Le jeune femme n'y touchait pas mais l'observait avec une loupe sur toutes les coutures pour essayer de trouver un détail important sur l'extérieur de l'objet. Apparemment il n'y avait rien. C'était un coffret sculpté, Daniel y reconnut les attributs d'Itzamna, le soleil et la lune, un spectre, et quelques inscriptions qui traduites ne donnèrent aucune indication sur le contenu du coffret ni sur son éventuel danger.

-Passez-le aux rayons X dit Sam au lieutenant Graham Simmons.

-Tout de suite mon colonel dit le jeune homme.

On voyait l'intérieur du coffret qui paraissait vide, aucune partie métallique pour intercepter les rayons. Cependant à l'intérieur près de l'ouverture une petite masse était visible, mais impossible à déterminer, il fallait faire des recherches complémentaires.

L'IRM put déterminer que le coffret contenait bien un livre et mais aussi révéla qu'il y avait un petit mécanisme d'autodestruction qui se déclencherait probablement à la moindre tentative d' ouverture non autorisée.

Infirmerie 

Le docteur Lassiter avait obligé le général O'Neill à rester à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci trop épuisé n'avait pas résisté longtemps.

Maintenant il était couché en chien de fusil pour soulager la douleur de son dos des nutriments et des antalgiques coulaient dans ses veines. Il ne dormait pas, luttant pour rester éveillé.

-Vous ne devez pas lutter contre le sommeil mon général, vous vous épuisez inutilement.

-Si je dors je ne me réveillerai pas dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Non, mon général, votre état n'est pas si grave malgré les apparences et vous avez besoin de sommeil, cela ne peut vous faire que du bien. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que vous teniez longtemps.

-Ah ! fit-il avant de fermer les yeux, ses paupières étant devenues beaucoup trop lourdes.

Sandra fit poster une infirmière en permanence dans la chambre du général, car elle était loin d'afficher l'optimisme qu'elle avait montré en sa présence.

Le général était mourant, elle le savait… et lui aussi.

Labo de Sam.

-Heureusement que le major Warren a eu la bonne idée de laisser le coffret fermé dit Daniel avec une peur rétrospective.

-Le major Warren connaît son métier dit Sam, c'est un excellent militaire habitué aux missions spéciales et il sait qu'on ne doit jamais forcer une serrure avant de savoir s'il n'y a pas de danger.

-Il y a pourtant un truc qui n'est pas clair dit le lieutenant Graham Simmons. Si Itzamna a protégé ainsi ce coffret c'est qu'il devait y tenir. Alors pourquoi le faire exploser en cas d'ouverture ? Il aurait aussi perdu le contenu !

- Mais c'est un risque qu'il a préféré prendre. Je suppose maintenant que si on a la bonne combinaison le coffre doit s'ouvrir facilement, dit Daniel.

-Oui mais comment trouver la bonne combinaison ? je suppose qu'on a pas le droit à l'erreur, reprit Graham.

-En effet dit Sam.

-C'est vraiment rageant d'avoir le livre à la portée de main sans pouvoir y toucher dit Daniel.

Sam réfléchissait à toute allure, le temps pressait.

-le code est manuel avec 7 molettes. Cela fait une infinie possibilité de combinaison. Je vais installer un petit dispositif de détection de codes relié à un puissant logiciel.

Sam mit en route son programme, et les différentes combinaisons commencèrent à défiler à grande vitesse.

-Comment ça marche demanda Daniel ?

-le logiciel va chercher d'abord le premier chiffre, puis le second jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le code complet.

-Ah comme dans « War Game » dit le lieutenant Simmons.

Daniel et Sam le regardèrent, impavides

-le film sur le gamin qui avait scratché les ordinateurs du pentagone !

-Ah ! oui je me souviens de ce film dit Sam, en effet lieutenant c'est un peu ça.

-Ça va demander combien de temps Sam ? demanda Daniel.

-Rapidement je pense, regardez il y a déjà 4 chiffres d'affichés.

-Vous avez vu : ITZA c'est pas vrai, il a pris son nom comme code ! C'est incroyable l'orgueil de ces Goa'ulds, et leur bêtise. On peut arrêter la machine Sam on a trouvé.

-Attendez Daniel ITZAMNA ne comporte que 7 lettres, il en reste une.

Les dernière lettres d'Itzamna apparurent et le logiciel s'arrêta de tourner.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire dit Daniel ! Il reste un nombre, ou une lettre.

-Oui, et ça m'ennuie beaucoup.

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-Je suppose que le dernier chiffre est muet, qu'il n'a pas été activé.

-En effet c'est un zero que l'on voit. J'espère que personne n'a touché à cette molette.

-Pourtant quand on a à faire à une combinaison de ce style on fait tourner les molettes pour brouiller le code dit le lieutenant Simmons.

-La machine aurait du trouver ce chiffre ce n'est pas normal. Dit Daniel

-Alors on fait quoi Sam ?

-Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, il faut ouvrir ce maudit coffret. Reculez-vous, si jamais ça explose !

Sam mit des lunettes de protection très épaisses et des gants. Puis avec une infinie douceur elle composa les 7 lettres du nom du Goa'uld à chaque lettre enclenchée un petit déclic se faisait entendre. Après le dernier A, la serrure émit un petit grincement, et le coffret s'ouvrit.

-Donc pas de dernier chiffre dit Daniel.

Ils poussèrent tous un ouf de soulagement. Dans le coffret un très vieux livre était posé délicatement sur une sorte de socle qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Puis tout à coup un compte à rebours s'enclencha, le mécanisme venait de se mettre en route, dans 10 secondes ce serait l'explosion.

-Faites le 1 maintenant Sam cria Daniel.

Sans se poser de question Sam fit rouler la molette jusqu'au 1. Le mécanisme s'arrêta.

-On l'a échappé belle dit Graham en s'épongeant le front

-Oui, en effet dit Sam Comment vous avez su pour le 1 Daniel ?

-Une intuition subite répondit le jeune archéologue. Les Goa'ulds sont si orgueilleux et plein de suffisance, déjà utiliser son nom comme code ! et puis le 1 cela m'a paru logique, Itzamna ne pouvait être que le seul et unique à ses propres yeux, donc le 1.

-Excellente déduction Daniel. Encore un éclair de génie comme ça et on trouvera vite l'antidote.

-Je le voudrais bien dit Daniel.

-On a du travail dit Sam. Daniel, mettez toute votre équipe sur le pied de guerre. Je vais rappeler les permissionnaires. Tout le monde doit travailler d'arrâche pied. Le temps nous est compté dit-elle en s'étranglant d'émotion sur les derniers mots.

-On va y arriver Sam dit Daniel en prenant précautionneusement le manuscrit. Je suis sûr que tout est écrit là dedans.

-Bon je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille voir Timothy, nous allons essayer d'avancer aussi de ce côté.

Infirmerie

Sam était très lasse quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle demanda tout de suite à voir le général.

-Il est parti dit Sandra !

-Comment ça ? Vous l'avez laissé partir, dans son état ?

-J'ai fait tout mon possible, je vous assure mon colonel. Il a dormi une partie de la journée. Puis il s'est levé en disant qu'il partait. J'ai bien essayé de le retenir, mais son regard m'en a dissuadé.

-Vous auriez du, j'estime que vous avez fait une faute professionnelle, dit Sam d'un ton très sec, plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle comprenait le désarroi de Sandra. O'Neill n'était pas un malade facile et savait très bien jouer de son autorité quand cela l'arrangeait.

-Il est dans ses quartiers ? chez lui ? ajouta t–elle d'une voix plus douce

-Chez lui. Il a demandé à quelqu'un de l'emmener.

-Je vais le chercher dit Sam.

Avant de partir elle alla voir Thimothy.

-Alors cet ADN ? demanda t-elle sans préambule.

-Je n'aurais les résultats que demain.

-Bien, Daniel va travailler avec les professeurs Helen Cherrer et Paul Clark. Je pense qu'à eux trois, ils vont déchiffrer ce fameux grimoire.

-Entendu dit-il. De mon côté je continue de chercher. Il faut explorer toutes les pistes possibles.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Maison de Jack 

Sam arriva chez le général une demi heure plus tard. Elle sonna et entra, sans attendre de réponse. Il était assis dans le canapé, les yeux fermés. Le visage rempli d'une grande lassitude.

Elle s'approcha doucement et l'appela à vois basse :

-Mon général !

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit légèrement en la voyant.

-Qu'est ce que vous… faites là… Carter ?

Il espaçait les mots comme s'il n'arrivait plus à parler.

-Je suis venue vous gronder mon général dit elle d' air faussement sévère. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable.

Aucune lueur ne jaillit de son regard, il avait les yeux dans le vague et dit seulement.

-Oh ! les rôles sont inversés , non ?

-Oui, j'ai appelé l'Etat Major, je prends momentanément le commandement du SGC. Vous n'êtes pas démis, monsieur, simplement en arrêt maladie.

Elle lui laissa le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, puis elle s'agenouilla devant lui, lui prit la main, il la sentait à peine, et bougea doucement les doigts, mais ne put serrer sa main par manque de force.

Sam était bouleversée, de grosses larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'en voulait, elle était venue pour le réconforter, s'occuper de lui, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui montrer sa faiblesse. Courageusement elle essuya ses larmes et elle eut la force de lui sourire.

-Vous avez bien compris monsieur ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Il hocha la tête. Son corps était anéanti, mais il avait toute sa tête. Il se voyait partir !

-Vous êtes sous mes ordres maintenant, monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il n'eut aucune réaction.

-Je vous ramène au SGC, vous irez à l'infirmerie et vous n'en bougerez pas.

Sans attendre de réponse elle se releva et appela la base pour demander une ambulance.

En attendant elle s'assit près de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Juste retour des choses. Il l'avait si souvent aidée et réconfortée par le passé, par des gestes amicaux, des mots gentils, ou tout simplement en la serrant contre lui. Elle lui rendait la pareille. Elle sentait son cœur battre vite sous sa chemise, il avait chaud et la sueur couvrait maintenant son front ; Sa fièvre montait. Il frissonnait par instant. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait, le réconforter par des mots doux et énergiques , lui faire comprendre que tout espoir n'était pas perdu, que le grimoire allait bientôt livrer ses secrets. Que toute la base était mobilisée, qu'il fallait qu'il lutte de toutes ses forces, qu'il essaie de prolonger sa vie au maximum, surtout qu'il ne baisse pas les bras si près du but !

-Jack, Jack, murmurait-elle.

Son prénom coulait de ses lèvres, ce prénom interdit qu'elle n'employait que dans son cœur, dans ses nuits solitaires, quand elle n'en pouvait plus d'étouffer d'amour pour lui.

-Il faut lutter, vous battre, je vous en prie.

Il se laissait bercer par la voix de Sam et ses injonctions . par un effort de volonté il sortit de sa torpeur et lui murmura :

-Merci… d'être là… Sam … si jamais je … je n'aurais qu'un seul regret …

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle et il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais le cœur de Sam avait bondi, les mot résonnaient en elle et mettait du baume sur sa douleur, elle riait et pleurait à la fois, il avait décidé de se battre… et il lui avait fait comprendre ce que son cœur n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer.

Et pourtant elle avait bien compris que s'il était rentré chez lui, c'était pour mourir dans son cadre familier et non dans l'infirmerie triste et grise de la base .

Lorsqu'elle entendit l'ambulance se garer dans la rue, elle alla leur ouvrir la porte

-Allez doucement, il souffre beaucoup dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait le plus neutre possible. Elle espérait que personne ne remarquerait ses yeux rouges ; Pas question de se découvrir devant les infirmier de la base.

-Bien mon colonel. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons l'habitude.

L'ambulance toute sirène hurlante arriva à la base. Moins d'une demie heure plus tard le général était de nouveau dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

-Docteur Lassiter, dit Sam à la jeune médecin, pendant toute la durée de la maladie du général, vous ne rendrez compte qu'à moi. Vous me ferez parvenir un bulletin de santé toutes les heures.

-Mais…

-Docteur j'ai pris la direction du SGC, dit Sam avec hauteur. Et au moindre changement vous m'appelez immédiatement.

-A vos ordres mon colonel.

-Rompez, je serais dans le labo avec les professeurs Jackson, Clark et Cherrer.

Elle repassa par le chambre de Jack. Celui-ci dormait. Cela la rassura quelque peu. Elle avait maintenant à se concentrer sur beaucoup de tâches, elle ne devait se laisser distraire de son devoir en aucune façon. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire, et elle en était consciente. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à plier sous la charge. Elle redressa le dos et sortit d'un pas ferme de l'infirmerie.

Labo de Daniel

Daniel, Helen Cherrer et Paul Clark étaient dans le bureau de Daniel. Le livre était posé sur la table.

C'était un livre d'assez petite taille, épais au papier fin et fragile. Daniel avait commencé à tourner délicatement les pages.

Le texte était pour la plupart en latin ou en italien de la Renaissance. Ruggieri l'avait écrit en 1567. C'était la somme de travail de toute une vie de recherche sur les plantes, les minéraux et les métaux. Le livre faisait environ deux cents pages. Il était construit d'une manière très organisée avec dans la première partie une réflexion générale sur la médecine de l'époque et un répertoire des plantes curatives mais pour la plupart vénéneuses, Deux chapitres étaient consacrés aux métaux lourds, et un chapitre aux minéraux.

Puis dans la seconde partie du livre il y avait environ une cinquantaine de recettes de poison, écrites sur la page de gauche et l'antidote sur la page de droite.

Helen Cherrer soupira :

-Cinquante poisons différents, Lequel est le bon ?

-Il faut d'abord tout traduire dit Daniel. Je propose qu'on se partage le travail. Tant pis pour le livre, ça risque de l'abîmer, mais je vais être obligé de faire des photocopies de chaque page. Nous sommes six à pouvoir effectuer la traduction.

-On dispose de combien de temps colonel Carter ? demanda Helen Cherrer à la jeune femme qui s'était assise près d'eux.

-On ne peut pas savoir, mais pas beaucoup, le docteur Lassiter n' est pas optimiste.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle avait une petite mine et les yeux rouges. Lui aussi son cœur était douloureux, Jack était son meilleur ami. Il ferait l'impossible pour le sauver pensa t-il tout en faisant ses photocopies. Son cerveau travaillait sans relâche depuis qu'il avait appris l'affreuse nouvelle. Mais il maudissait Jack qui leur avait fait perdre un temps précieux en ne leur disant rien.

Daniel répartit les feuilles entre les différents traducteurs . Pour ces hommes et ces femmes linguistes de haut vol, ce n'était pas une traduction très difficile. Il y avait beaucoup de latin, et de l'italien ancien que Daniel pouvait comprendre.

Au bout de trois heures le quart du livre avait été traduit, mais c'était encore trop lent. Naturellement ils passèrent vite sur les premiers chapitres, qui ne traitaient pas spécialement des poisons. Mais Daniel se méfiait car l'auteur ne pouvait pas y avoir inclus des recettes aussi faciles à réaliser. Il devait y avoir des astuces que pour le moment il n'avait pas encore saisies.

Les préparations se présentaient toujours de la même manière. Le nom de la plante, comment extraire le principe actif, où la trouver et en quelle quantité . Puis venait la fabrication en elle –même, un peu comme une recette de cuisine. Combien de temps laisser macérer, faire bouillir, sublimer…

Le professeur Cherrer élimina d'emblée toutes les préparations à l'arsenic. Ce poison causait des troubles intestinaux intenses, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les symptômes observés. Cela supprima environ une vingtaine de poisons.

Elle élimina ainsi par déduction une autre vingtaine, tout ce qui contenait de la ciguë, de la belladone ou de la digitale.

Il en restait 20…

Les scientifiques travaillèrent toute la nuit. Sur la paillasse s'alignaient tasses de café vides et reste de sandwichs. Les yeux étaient rouges et les esprits fatigués mais au petit matin, il ne restait plus que deux poisons susceptibles d'être les bons.

Malheureusement tout au long de ce recueil il n'y avait pas d'explications sur les effets infligés au corps humain après administration. Seule le professeur Cherrer éminent botaniste pouvait comparer les propriétés des plantes et leur attribuer une conséquence. Par exemple elle retint d'emblée l'Aconitum Lapellius qui donnait des névralgies, ainsi que l'Aristolochia clematitis qui soignait les rhumatismes à un certain dosage et pouvait aggraver les cas existants.

Daniel sentait que l'on touchait au but.

-Il faut nous consacrer exclusivement sur les plantes qui concernent la douleur et les propriétés anti inflammatoires.

-Dans ce cas on peut ajouter le leucojum vernum dont l'action est résolutive.

-je pense qu'il n'y a que le poison de la page 160 qui correspond, dit Cherrer ;

-En effet, dit Clark. Voyons en détail ce poison.

Ils passèrent encore une heure à décortiquer la recette,il y avait quelques autres principes actifs de différentes plantes, même des sels de plomb et de la racine de mandragore. et ils traduisirent la confection de l'antidote , mais oh ! stupeur ! c'était exactement les mêmes produits dans les mêmes quantités.

-C'est pas vrai on tourne en rond, dit Daniel en se frottant la nuque. Quelle différence y a-t-il entre le poison et l'antidote ? Il faut absolument affiner la traduction.

-Ce doit être une question de préparation, répondit Clark.

-On devrait peut être s'arrêter un peu ? dit Cherrer , je n'en peux plus de sommeil, ça fait 24 heures qu'on a pas dormi et je n'ai plus les idées très claires.

-Oui allez vous reposer, je vais rester ; il faut absolument que je traduise…

Daniel était déjà retourné à son travail sans plus s' occuper des autres. Il ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé de quoi sauver Jack.

Une heure plus tard terrassé par la fatigue il s'était endormi. C'est ainsi que Sam le trouva quand elle revint dans le labo après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité dans la recherche sur les poisons ; Ce n'était pas du tout son domaine, et elle éprouvait un sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité d'autant plus terrible que Sandra lui avait dit que l'était de Jack s'aggravait, il restait lucide mais s'affaiblissait rapidement.

Daniel se réveilla brusquement et leva vers elle un regard hébété.

-Il faut aller vous reposer Daniel, vous n'en pouvez plus.

-J'ai peur qu'on ne trouve pas dit-il avec angoisse, et…

Il s'arrêta devant le visage bouleversé de Sam, dont les larmes commençaient à couler.

-Daniel, c'est trop dur, je n'en peux plus dit-elle en avouant pour la première fois à son ami, le désarroi et le chagrin dans lesquels elle était plongée.

Je ne veux pas le perdre ! ajouta t-elle la voix cassée par la douleur.

-Je comprends Sam, dit le jeune homme très ému en lui prenant la main. Il faut tenir bon Sam tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Je me remets au travail. Le temps de prendre une douche et de manger un peu. Tenez regardez, les autres reviennent. On s'occupe de lui. Et puis Helen Cherrer est très forte. C'est la meilleure spécialiste au monde.

Sam lui sourit à travers ses larmes, elle se reprit courageusement. Il le fallait, pour Jack.

Daniel réussit à affiner sa traduction, la formule de l'antidote se précisait. Il fallait diluer fortement les doses jusqu'à obtenir une quantité infinitésimale. Guérir le mal par la mal. L'antidote agissait un peu comme un vaccin.

Il ne restait plus qu'à se procurer les plantes, ce qui fut très facile pour Hélène Cheirer qui travaillait à l'institut de biotechnologie et de botanique de Denver.

Le mardi 19 mai l'antidote était prêt.

Infirmerie du SGC. 

Le général O'Neill était sous perfusion, il était devenu si faible qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Il était à peine conscient , son corps était engourdi et il ne souffrait plus. Toute sa vie s'était réfugiée dans ses yeux.

Sam lui prit la main et l'appela doucement.

-Mon général

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, mais il la voyait à peine. Sa bouche eut un frémissement , mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

-Il faut attendre dit Sandra après lui avoir fait boire un peu de la potion. On ne sait pas si on a la bonne posologie.

Combien de temps demanda Sam ?

Elle arrivait au bout de ses forces, elle avait tenu le choc durant toute la maladie du général, assurant son remplacement, aidant Daniel et les scientifiques, à trouver le remède. Il lui fallait encore prendre sur elle, mais elle savait déjà que si l'issue devait être fatale, elle ne le supporterait pas.

-Il faut qu'il soit surveillé constamment, mais je pense que d'ici une heure ou deux il devrait y avoir du changement. N'oubliez pas que vous avez mis plusieurs jours à guérir et que vous, vous aviez eu droit au bon dosage.

-Je vais rester près de lui dit Sam en s'asseyant.

-Vous êtes épuisée mon colonel !

-Oui, mais je me reposerais plus tard. En ce moment je suis incapable de fermer les yeux dit la jeune femme.

Jack ouvrit les yeux dans la soirée.

Il vit tous ses amis autour de lui, mais ce qu'il remarqua en premier ce furent le regard brillant de Sam et son sourire. Elle lui tenait la main, devant tous comme si toutes les lois avaient pu être abolies d'un coup de baguette magique. Il n'avait peut être pas encore toute la lucidité pour la repousser, peut être ne le souhaitait-il pas ?

Il écoutait la voix de Sam, se laissait bercer par elle. Il s'endormit doucement d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.

-Il faut le laisser maintenant dit Sandra, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

**Quelques jours plus tard. Maison de Jack**

-Carter ? fit Jack en ouvrant sa porte à la jeune femme

-Mon général dit –elle en se troublant.

Elle avait beaucoup hésité à venir, le général était rentré chez lui depuis trois jours pour sa convalescence, et elle ne l'avait pas revu. Accaparée par ses nouvelles fonctions provisoires elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle. Plusieurs fois elle avait attrapé le combiné du téléphone, même commencé à faire le numéro de Jack, puis finalement avait renoncé. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire sinon d' effroyables banalités ? Tout entre eux était suspendu, les phrases qu'ils avaient pu échangées, les attitudes, les regards. Le « je ne vous aime pas » était ancré en lettres de feu dans son cœur et avait causé des ravages intérieurs insoupçonnés. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'elle voulait, et elle se détruisait à vouloir faire et défaire un avenir qu'elle voyait incertain, sombre et solitaire. Le poison du doute s'était infiltré en elle détruisant le fragile échafaudage sur lequel elle avait construit sa vie depuis huit ans.

-Entrez carter dit-il en s'effaçant pour laisser passer son second.

Elle était pâle, pas maquillé, le regard un peu égaré qu'il lui connaissait quand elle avait perdu tous ses repères, quand elle ne savait plus où était sa route, quand elle était en proie aux doutes. Ce visage qu'elle lui offrait à cet instant lui fit mal. Il ressentait toute la douleur de la jeune femme.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, il était juste derrière elle, elle entendit le bruit de la porte se refermer. D'un pas chancelant elle descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au salon, mais elle se sentit sans force et chancela. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il la soutint jusqu'au canapé, et la fit asseoir. Elle était blanche jusqu'aux lèvres, et se laissa aller le dos et la tête contre le dossier.

-Carter ? dit-il doucement d'une voix inquiète.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Jack tout près du sien, un regard brun , inquiet et interrogateur.

-Juste un peu de fatigue mon général, ça va mieux.

-Vous vous surmenez, vous ne mangez pas assez, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, Carter !

Elle sourit faiblement :

-Je suis très occupée en ce moment.

-Oui, je sais, vous faites mon boulot en plus du votre ! Car je suis sûr que vous passez un nombre d'heures incalculables dans votre labo.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'adore ça, dit-elle en souriant, c'est ma récréation !

-Il y a des limites, que vous dépassez largement, Carter ! D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à comprendre que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que vous, manque à ce point de discernement.

-Oui mon général dit –elle docilement avec une petite grimace.

-Je suis en train de vous gronder Carter, dit-il d'un air faussement fâché.

-He ! vous n'en avez pas le droit, monsieur ! C'est moi votre chef pour le moment !

Il rit. La gêne entre eux s'estompa. Il la rejoignit sur le canapé. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps tout près du sien. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et son bras à lui vint tout naturellement entourer ses épaules. Elle soupira de bien être savourant ce moment de pur bonheur.

-Carter dit-il doucement, je voulais vous remercier… pour tout…

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant la suite, il semblait vouloir parler, Elle releva un peu la tête et le regarda à travers ses cils. Il avait la tête penchée, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-C'est à moi, de vous remercier monsieur, vous nous avez sauvés,

-En vous ramenant sur la planète d'Itzamna , mais c'est normal ! Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?

-Vous avez accepté de vous sacrifier.

-Et alors Carter dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement. On dirait que ça vous surprend !

-Non, pas du tout, je sais ce que vous êtes capable de faire, je voulais juste vous en remercier.

-Et bien c'est fait n'en parlons plus.

Il la rembarrait. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses exploits, elle le savait pourtant.

Elle laissa passer quelques instants en silence puis se décida à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Leur avenir à tous les deux, commun ou non.

-Vous vous souvenez monsieur de la fin de la soirée que nous avons passé chez vous ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens. La maladie ne m'a pas fait perdre la mémoire dit-il sarcastique.

Sam ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Et vous vous rappelez des phrases que vous m'avez dites ?

-Où voulez vous en venir Carter dit-il avec agacement.

Sa voix s'était faite plus froide, elle l'aurait juré

-Vous m'avez dit des mots très durs. Je voulais savoir si vous pensez toujours la même chose ?

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, seul signe extérieur de son trouble. Son visage était impassible et dans son regard, elle crut y lire de la froideur. Elle frissonna.

-Ce que je pense, ou ce que je dis, Carter, n'a aucune importance. Tant que notre mission que nous avons reçu et acceptée ne sera pas terminée, nous nous devons de consacrer entièrement nos vies à notre travail. Alors ce que nous pensons, ce que nous disons et surtout ce que nous éprouvons, doit passer au second plan. C'est ainsi.

Il parlait d'une voix détachée comme s'il s'exprimait sur un sujet quelconque auquel il n'attacherait que peu d'importance. Et c'est la contradiction entre ce qu'il disait et la manière dont il le disait qui fit froid dans le dos à Sam. « ce que nous éprouvons », voilà il l'avait dit ! mais ça changeait quoi ? Rien pour elle, rien pour lui.

Une larme glissa sous ses paupières et se fraya un chemin silencieux et tortueux sur sa joue. Elle le voyait maintenant à travers un rideau un peu flou. Sa grande silhouette debout au milieu de son salon, Cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout allait encore se défiler sous les belles paroles du devoir et du sacrifice. Elle sentit la colère gonfler en elle. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se sacrifier. Combien faudrait-il encore subir de bataille, de douleurs, de blessures, avant de pouvoir enfin s'échouer au port ? Jamais sans doute, car tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas s'engager, une sorte de retenue, une punition qu'il s'infligeait pour une obscure culpabilité. Non Jack O'Neill pensait que le bonheur n'était pas pour lui, il avait peur de s'engager et se réfugiait derrière de faux prétextes. Pourquoi ? de peur d'être déçu ? c'était tellement facile de vivre dans l'expectative on avait l'impression encore de tout maîtriser. Mais c'était une erreur, une grossière erreur qui les rendaient tous les deux malheureux.

Toutes ces pensées tournaient en Sam tandis qu'elle le fixait à travers ses larmes. Elle devait tenter quelque chose, elle devait oser, car lui ne le ferait jamais. Il préférerait la laisser partir plutôt que de s'engager.

Elle avança d'un pas vers lui, longue silhouette immobile, les bras ballants de chaque côté du corps. Elle toucha du doigt sa poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur, il frissonna. Elle joua le tout pour le tout.

-Redites-le moi encore une fois que vous ne m'aimez pas, là froidement en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et je vous jure que je pars immédiatement.

Il masqua son regard fulgurant de ses paupières closes. Sa respiration devint anarchique, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle était là devant lui, celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, elle s'offrait, le visage tendu vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux mi clos, laissant seulement filtrer une douce lumière bleue. Son visage en complète contradiction avec la phrase et le ton glacial qu'elle venait d'employer.

Et c'était bien là le problème cette contradiction qu'était devenue tout leur vie. Cet amour impossible pour une foule de raisons plus ou moins valables, et cet amour entre eux qui transcende tout, qui surpasse tout, qui renaît encore plus fort à chaque épreuve. Comment faire fi d'un tel sentiment, d'une chose aussi puissante qui les emporte et qu'ils ne peuvent maîtriser.

Jack ne répondit pas par des mots, mais par des gestes ; il prit dans ses mains avec beaucoup de délicatesse le visage offert, et il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser d'une grande douceur. Il sentit le frémissement de Sam, puis celle-ci vint mettre ses bras autour de sa nuque le forçant à plier un peu sa grande taille.

Plus besoin de mots, Sam avait sa réponse, tout était dit dans ce simple geste d'amour. Il ne fallait pas attendre de grandes démonstrations de la part de Jack, il n'y en aurait pas, mais avec ses mains et avec ses lèvres il savait parfaitement parler le langage de l'amour.

FIN


End file.
